


Standing in Fire

by Nehasy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, First Time, Idia is awkward, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of past suicidal thoughts, Self-Esteem Issues, Tentacle Sex, Wholesome tentacle sex, mild dubcon ish tentacle fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehasy/pseuds/Nehasy
Summary: Idia has a thing for tentacle porn, Azul has a thing for Idia...what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 46
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Azul/Idia porn out there, so I shall do my part to help alleviate this terrible void.  
> Happy New Year! Here's some porn!  
> I'm bored, I want to read Azul/Idia porn, so here we are. I have to say, I haven't put this much gamer/otaku speak into character dialogue before so I hope I managed to capture Idia's adorkableness, as well as Azul's bottomless self esteem issues.  
> This is likely pre Overblot, so Idia wouldn't know that Azul is a little more than meets the eye, though he does have an idea that he's not quite human, but hey, he's hardly one to talk.

Idia’s heart was stuck somewhere in the vicinity of his throat and it was about to explode. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t happen, why did it happen? 

The room was perfectly silent, even the cooling fans on the internal processors seemed to have chosen this moment to shut off, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. 

No matter how much he wanted to look over and make sure that everything was alright, he felt as if they were under some sort of high-level spell and if he made eye contact with Azul, then it would be broken. The Octavinelle Dorm leader would no doubt stand up, pointing his finger accusingly down at him, screaming about what a pervert he was, how he was sick and disgusting and how he couldn’t possibly be seen with someone like him and this was all a disaster and he was already starting to breathe hard, his head spinning in his growing panic, his thoughts jumbling together into one long unending rush one on top of the other and oh Titans why couldn’t he just drop dead right now and be free of this?

He had to look! Had to see, to apologize, to make up some sort of excuse!

No! That would end the spell and the whole nightmare would go to expert level! There had to be some other option he could choose from in the menu!

Nervously, he chewed on his lower lip, the flames of his hair sparking brightly even as he stared down at the controller in his hand. He could say that it was someone else’s account, no, that wouldn’t work because Azul had seen him log in… what about saying that he’d leant his account to one of his dorm mates? Yeah… he could do that, then they could laugh uncomfortably about what a perverted freak that guy was, how neither of them would ever watch anything like Triple Tentacle Terror, the Hardcore Edition, featuring a crossover between The DoubleD Dominatrix of Doom, Sex Ninja Overlord Yojumbo and the Cockatrix! Of course, neither of them would have any idea that it was the much-anticipated pinnacle of hentai horror, newly released this week and had already been watched twelve times in the past three days, resulting in Ortho asking if he was having nightmares because of the groans and moaning coming out of his room. 

No… he couldn’t do that. Azul was so cool, collected and put together, maybe he hadn’t realized what he’d seen? After all, the movie had only been on the screen for a couple of seconds before he’d broken out of his shocked horror and frantically grabbed the controller, closing down the whole system in a panic. Oh Tartarus… this was all such a noob mistake! Why hadn’t he completely closed it down last time he’d watched it? Why had he so stupidly left it at his favourite part? Ugh, because he’d planned on watching it again as soon as Azul left, trying to beat out the endless frustration he always felt when he was around the beautiful dorm leader. Dammit, he might as well have just stood in fire he was so stupid!

Why was it so hard to just explain how he felt? He’d watched Azul from the safety of the screen on his tablet for so long at the games club and in the hallways before daring to speak to him in 3D. Face time was so terrifying, but Azul had immediately made him comfortable, glossing over all his quirks and stutters as if they hadn’t happened, until… until Idia could finally be himself. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he could have a real live 3D conversation with someone who he wasn’t related to! And of course, his stupid 8bit brain had to ruin it! It couldn’t be happy just talking to someone. Connecting with someone in a way which didn’t involve cables and networks. It wanted to touch… to feel that hair which shone like optical fibers, to stare into bluescreen of death eyes and to kiss lips softer than the sweetest loli dialogue.

“So….” He could hear the soft sound of Azul licking his lips as he searched for words, no doubt just as uncomfortable as he was. At least his hair wasn’t guttering and sparking like mad. At this rate, it would go out and he’d be utterly bald! “You… like tentacles?”

Unable to stop himself, he carefully turned his head, not enough to truly make eye contact, but enough to see Azul’s lovely face, lit up by the Standby screen, still staring at it with those wide, beautiful eyes which in this light looked to be the same shade as Idia’s hair.

“I… I… well…” Words! He had words, he needed to use them! “I um… they’re… um… useful I suppose for stuff like octopus and squids, but I would never… um… that isn’t mine?” Ducking his head as he spoke, he managed to curl up enough that his head was now lower than Azul’s, who still hadn’t turned away from the screen.

“Not yours.” He murmured softly, so many emotions playing across his face that Idia didn’t know where to start. His ability to read other people was so analogue and Azul was total 5G, but it didn’t take a genius to sense trouble brewing. “So… this was a joke then?” Those deadly blue eyes finally tore themselves away from the screen and focused on Idia’s face. There was something hard and brittle in their depths which cut like a knife, leaving him feeling as if he were lagging in the middle of a raid. Honestly, he could swear he was hearing boss fight music but didn’t have the right materia equipped and any minute now the Masamune was going to be jammed right through his chest! “Am I a joke to you?”

Wha!?? Alright, that came right out of nowhere. No one would ever accuse Azul of being a joke! Not even an amusing meme! Idia might not always be all up to date on campus gossip, but even he knew that no one EVER dared to laugh at Azul, let alone tried to turn him into some sort of joke. Not if they wanted to live. Azul was the sort of Raid boss that came with adds. Worse those adds were tall, mean and had teeth even sharper than Idia’s, along with no compunction against using them. More importantly, after two years of being in the Board Game Club with this beautiful silvery being, he was more than well acquainted with just how ruthless and methodological Azul could be.

His face closing off and those eyes growing cold as ice, Azul stood up, taking a moment to straighten his scarf before heading to the door. There was something in the way he moved, the thrum of barely restrained magic in the air that warned Idia that if he let his friend leave, that would be it. Roll credits. This was that pivotal moment in every shonen adventure where the hero had to either stand up for themselves, or lose everything. This was the hero moment, the big climax that defined the character arcs and tied it all together. He could either sit here and watch his friend… his only friend walk out that door, or he could stand up, be the hero and win the day! … Or this could be like one of those games where this was the moment where the friends went on their separate paths and if he did anything, Azul would put him through a few walls and swear eternal vengeance on him. Dammit! He needed a save point!

Azul was almost at the door, Idia had full health, but no boosts or buffs… this wasn’t going to be an easy fight, especially since he knew that the Octavinelle student was excellent at DOTs and AOE damage. But… it was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, Idia focused his will into the Dorm Matrix and locked the doors. For extra measures, he also raised the sound dampening system and put emergency protocols on immediate standby… just in case he needed speedy medical evac.

No doubt feeling the shift in the ambient magic around him, Azul froze and slowly looked over his shoulder at the still sitting leader of Ignihyde, who was looking perhaps a tad guilty.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” That soft smooth voice was far too polite and calm, it reminded him of Jade Leech in a way he really didn’t like, and he couldn’t quite banish the image of shark teeth hidden behind gentle smiles. “Were you not finished? Did you want to mock me some more?” Taking a deep breath, Azul pushed his glasses up on his nose, then turned around to face him, holding his hands out wide as if to welcome an attack. “It’s my fault really I suppose. I should have known better. They warned me that this was likely just a trap, that I was only going to open myself up again. After so long, you’d think I’d listen… well, come on then. Let’s see what you’ve got. Going to call me disgusting? Vile? Ugly? I’m not sure who told you about me, but come on, impress me Mr. Shroud.” The smile he flashed was sharp, vicious and belonged more on a member of Savanaclaw than someone as calm and smooth as Azul.

The words, the hatred, the sheer raw pain shocked Idia out of his stupor and he shot to his feet, eyes wide as he stared at the smaller but much more intimidating youth in front of him. Who’d said those things? Why would Azul believe them? He was one of the most respected and feared student leaders on campus!

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about!” He blurted out, taking a step towards his friend, then freezing as he felt magic spark around Azul’s body. With his pen still tucked into his jacket, it meant that the blast he’d be hit with would be rather unrefined, powered purely by the seething anger he could see twisting that lovely face. “Azul-kun, I’ve never thought any of those things about you. You’re my friend… my best friend. I know that doesn’t really mean much because you’re also my only friend, but I wouldn’t ever look down on you.”

“Then what about that!” A white gloved finger pointed accusingly at the screen, still displaying his default skull icon, grinning evilly at them both.

“That? Alright! Look, it’s mine. I was watching it before you came in.” He blurted out, wrapping his arms around himself and looking away in shame. “I… I like watching stuff like that. I mean… normie sex is boring… at least watching it is.” He mumbled, not bothering to mention that he’d never really had a chance to indulge in the 3D variety himself. But sex was everywhere, especially when you were surrounded by a campus full of teenage boys. Everyone was obsessed, always sharing stories and videos. Even the students of his own dorm weren’t immune to its pull and he’d yelled at more than one student over leaving flesh jacks or .jpgs out where Ortho might see them. 

“Normie sex…” Well, at least it looked like he’d snapped Azul out of possible berserker mode and dropped aggro, looking like he was willing to listen. Too bad that this was all hideously embarrassing and Idia could feel his cheeks darkening even as he did his best to duck his head, staring at his slipper clad feet in shame.

“Yeah…I mean… it’s not like I’m an expert or anything.” He winced at his words. Ugh, way to go Shroud, might as well scream that he was a virgin, to Azul Ashengrotto of all people! It was impossible not to hear all the rumours about him and those creepy twins, or him and Viper. There were even some stories about him hooking up with that hyena boy and Kingscholar! At the same time! The last thing he wanted to do was come off as someone who was inexperienced and not worth the other youth’s time.

“It started innocently enough, you know the usual, Magical girls vs Tentacle monsters.” Azul blinked at that, looking like he wasn’t quite sure how this was considered “usual” for anything, but he didn’t interrupt, which was good because now that Idia was talking, he couldn’t keep his mouth from spewing out all the embarrassing words. “I downloaded hundreds of those, but they got really sort of blasé after a while. Then I got into the whole sex ninja thing, and Yojumbo had this big tentacle demon arc and it…well, it was really cool and hot… and so I started looking into tentacle demon sex, and tentacle monsters, and tentacle aliens…I guess there was sort of a theme here. Then I sort of fell into the dark web and got merch and more videos and I might have gone to HentaiCon a few times when I said that I was actually going home to visit my family, and I know I’m a pervert and you probably don’t ever want to speak to me again but I really hadn’t meant for you to see that video and can we please, please pretend that you didn’t because I really love spending time with you and I don’t want you to go away or send your goons to come cut me up into little tiny pieces to serve on the Lounge’s lunch menu because I’m pretty scrawny and would taste terrible!” 

He was babbling, and crying. Hot tears of shame poured down his cheeks, and he could feel that his flames had practically guttered out, leaving him feeling strangely cold and vulnerable. This was the absolute worst! This was rolling a 1, it was being beaten by some trash mob or breaking a legendary weapon! No… no it was worse than that, it was losing one of the few things he’d ever really held dear and he wasn’t sure if he could take it.

The touch of cool fingers on his cheeks startled him, causing him to look up in shock to see those beautiful blue eyes staring into his. Slowly, with deliberate movements, Azul leaned forward and those perfect petal smooth lips brushed his cheeks, the tip of a cool tongue flicking out, tasting the saltiness of his tears, seeming to savour them for a moment before pulling away.

“W…was that the Kiss of Death?” He blubbered softly, remembering something about that in those archaic Godfather movies some of the dorm guys marathoned once. Since it was painfully, analogue, he hadn’t bothered much with it, but Azul did sort of have that whole mobster thing going. Dammit, he really didn’t want cement shoes.

“The kiss of…” Azul couldn’t quite finish, his words dissolving into chuckles, forcing him to have to look away or else risk losing himself to laughter. “You never cease to surprise me Idia Shroud.” Well… his first name was involved again… that was a good thing, right? Also, that feeling of oppressive magical doom had faded… had he dropped threat? 

“Um… sorry? I don’t mean to.” He mumbled softly, still not quite confident that he’d escaped certain death without receiving a single scratch.

“Don’t apologize for that. It’s a rare skill.” Azul’s lips were now turned up into a slight smile, but his usual pleasant masks weren’t quite in place, leaving something raw in his eyes.

“Not when it upsets you.”

“Merely a passing mood. Pay it no attention… but I really should be going. Would you mind releasing your locks… and the security protocols?” A silvery brow arched up in silent amusement as the clever silver haired youth felt the various flavours of the magic around him. The fact that he could not only feel it, but recognize it brought a smile of pride to Idea’s face. Azul was the only student outside of Ignihyde who had such a natural feel for technomancy that had it not been for his cutthroat business attitude, Idia would have wholly believed that he’d been meant for his own Dorm.

“I like tentacles!” Idia blurted out. Not quite sure where that had come from, but it did make Azul stiffen slightly and blink, surprise written clearly across his face. “I mean… I think they’re really hot, but I’m not a pervert or anything.” Looking back down at his feet, his hands tangled themselves in his hoodie. “And you shouldn’t say things like that about yourself.” Forcing himself to swallow his hideous embarrassment, Idia looked into those beautiful blue eyes. “I don’t know who ever made you believe those awful things about yourself, but you’re brilliant and smart and gorgeous and you’re the coolest 3D guy I know, which would likely sound more impressive if I knew more 3D guys, but I really am happy with just knowing you and I don’t mean that in a creepy sort of yandere kind of way but I sort of do in the way that I mean can I kiss you?” OHTITANS! What had he just said!?!? 

It was far too late to clamp his hands over his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from trying anyway. Rather than mock him or calling him pathetic, Azul simply smiled up at him.

“That depends… was this some sort of attempt at seduction, or an honest accident?” Crap! This was a total percentile roll, and he didn’t know what he was aiming for! Well… when all else failed… go for honesty?

“Um… an accident?” He mumbled softly, unsure if that was what the other boy wanted to hear and he practically whimpered when Azul shook his head sadly.

“Pity.” Drawing his pen out of his jacket pocket, he gave it a little spin in his fingers, causing it to lengthen into the elegantly ornate octopus cane which marked him as the Dorm Leader of Octavinelle. Tapping it firmly on the floor, it released a burst of magic which neatly undid Idia’s security protocols, washing them away like a morning tide on the sand. 

It was an obvious challenge to the other Dorm Leader, openly daring Idia to try to stop him. No one would have let such a thing go unchallenged, especially in the heart of their own dorm. Looking over his shoulder, Azul smiled at him, it was a smile Idia had never seen on him before, and it made something shiver deep his body as he caught a glimpse of normally carefully concealed sharp teeth.

“Perhaps next time you should try for seduction.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idia does his best to be brave, but will bravery be enough to get him past the Leech twins and into Azul's pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Idia, he tries to hard...  
> I had honestly just planned on this being a one shot bit of tentacle porn, but the characters insisted on talking, and interacting... and growing as people... jerks. Tentacle porn is coming. It really is guys!

“Alright… this is just sad.” Jade sighed as he looked over from where he stood at the door of Mostro Lounge, spying the nervous head of Ignihyde who was cautiously edging his way over, doing his best to be as unobtrusive as possible, but failing so utterly that there was no way anyone would miss him. His electric blue hood was pulled down low over his head and set of large placards were held tightly in shaking hands.

“I dunno, I think it’s kind of funny.” Floyd mused, resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder. “You know… the sort of way that a turtle is funny when you put it on it’s back in the sun and watch it cook.” The two eels exchanged weighted glances with each other as the Ignihyde dorm leader finally made it to them, making a show of looking left and right before staring silently in their direction, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, clearly ready to bolt.

“Welcome to Mostro Lounge.” Fixing his best customer service smile on his face, Jade looked first at the exaggeratedly lowered hood, then the signs, doing his best to keep from flashing teeth at just how pathetic the whole situation was. “How may we serve you today?”

The hood murmured something in a soft voice, so low that even with their impressive hearing neither twin could make it out. Snickering loudly, Floyd leaned against the reception stand, craning his neck slightly in an effort to try to read what was on the cards.

“What’cha got there Firefly Squid?” His grin grew both wider and toothier when he saw the nervous wince. “That doesn’t look like our menu…”

“I…I’m…. h-h…” Idia was trembling so hard that he nearly dropped the placards as he tried to force his trembling lips to form the words. It was impossible! How could he focus with those cold eyes staring at him, judging him, looking for any weakness to exploit? These two clearly had their intimidation skills totally maxed out!

No! He couldn’t give in! He’d made it this far! Slipping through the hallways of the school, carefully concealed under his latest Stealth Hoodie adjustment. No one had noticed him, not even the teachers as he’d skulked by. Unfortunately, the magic net surrounding Octavinelle ensured that no one could sneak in without detection, and his beautiful high-end technology had gone into rest mode the instant he’d crossed through the mirror. He hadn’t thought that anyone had set up their dorm protections to guard against tech. Azul had outplayed him again!

Really, he shouldn’t be at all surprised, and in truth, was more than a little excited by the challenge being given to him. It made him feel like he was in a dangerous dungeon crawl, having to slip his way past guards and traps to make it to the final boss… only these guards were way too elite. Their names might as well have appeared in red over their heads, complete with little skulls of warning! By right of superior level, this had rendered his bluff ability null and void. Worse, now that he’d been exposed, the encounter level had just gone through the roof!

Was it too late to switch character classes? He could always go barbarian. Then he’d be able to just let out a roar and charge through to his goal! Only… no, Azul wouldn’t like that, and the whole point of this was to try to seduce Azul.

Heterochromatic eyes stared at him, still waiting for an answer and all he could think of was to scream out ABORT while dropping the smoke bomb he had in his hoodie pocket and run. While it would work, it would bring him back to the previous problem of an angry Azul whose business had just been disrupted, and that was even worse than an angry Azul who thought he was being teased. Plus…he really didn’t want the twins mad at him. They were bigger than he was, and all sorts of scary. ARGH! He just wasn’t made for 3D interaction! This would be so much better if it was just a VR Simulation and he could safely log out in order to come up with a better strategy. Maybe if he had an encounter guide… he didn’t even know their AC!

Tartarus, both of them were just standing there smiling, patiently waiting for him to say what he wanted, like they didn’t have a care in the world. Worse, he knew that they’d keep standing there, drinking in his pain like the predators they were. Waiting, watching, ready to pull him down and feast on soft, tasty organs.

Sweat began to dampen the insides of his hoodie and because of the technomancy dampeners around the dorm, the internal cooling system couldn’t come online! They could smell his fear, he just knew it! Maybe he should just retreat and sneak in later hidden inside a cardboard box once the threat meter reset?

“I’m afraid we can’t help you unless you tell us what you’d like.” Jade smiled a tad wider, still looking like nothing was wrong despite the fact that it was obvious that Idia was about to have a nervous breakdown right in front of him.

“I…I…Azul!” He practically yelled the name into their faces, causing both twins eyes to widen slightly and they stiffened at the sudden noise before resuming their placid smiles, leaning forward just a little more. Dammit, he was drawing even more aggro now!

“I think Firefly Squid wants to talk to Azul.” Floyd purred in an almost singsong voice, his smile sly and full of teeth. 

“It appears that he does.” Nodding his head absently, Jade’s own smile grew a tad wider, but Idia didn’t trust it for a moment. The guy had an incredible bluff skill. He wasn’t going to fall for it.

“But does Azul want to talk to him?”

“That does appear to be a most interesting quandary.” The twins looked at each other, happily sharing in their own private game at Idia’s expense. With his smile still fixed firmly in place, Jade made a show of flipping through the reservation book, humming softly to himself and tapping his chin. “Oh my.” He murmured, giving his head a sad little shake. “There doesn’t appear to be an appointment.”

“Oh no! That’s terrible!” Floyd gasped, leaning back against the wall and eyeing Idia as he gave a little tug on his gloves, causing the fine leather to creak as he then made a show of flexing his long, powerful fingers. “I hear there’s a long waiting list. Azul is quite popular ya know. We can’t just have riffraff wandering in wanting to bother him.” It seemed that Floyd had watched the same gangster movies as his dorm mates, because he had the act down pat… only, Idia wasn’t sure if it was an act. That smile was certainly threatening.

“P…ple…” No, begging was a bad idea. These two were waiting for it, they wanted to hear it before they attacked. Titans, this had been a horrible idea. What had he been thinking? Leaving the safety of his dorm when he could have just texted Azul… only… he’d wanted to impress the other Dorm Leader, to show him that he did care, that he was willing to take a risk… a HUGE risk. The internet all agreed that risk taking was the best way to show romantic intentions after all. But the internet hadn’t had to calculate in the Leech factor.

“Ugh, this is boring.” Floyd suddenly shot forward, snagging the cards from Idia’s hands and twisting away from subsequent attempts to grab him. “I wanna see what Firefly Squid is up to. Azul was acting all funny when he got back from your place the other day. If you upset him at all, I’m gonna squeeze you good.”

“Now now Floyd, that is rather rude.” Jade murmured, though he made absolutely no attempt at restraining his brother. “Hardly how one should treat a guest.”

Utterly mortified, Idia was about to run away, but a surprisingly strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him firmly in place.

“There is no need to run, Mr. Shroud.” Jade’s smile hadn’t changed, but suddenly it was the most terrifying thing Idia had ever seen in his life. It didn’t take a sense motive roll to know that what he was really saying was _there’s no point in running_. “We’re merely looking out for our beloved leader. I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh… oh Jade… This is sad.” Floyd murmured as he flipped through the cards. “Like…one of Shrimpy’s lectures kind of sad.” The grip on his shoulders never loosened, though Jade did glance over at his brother. “Tentacles are hot, and so are you.” Reciting the words as he flipped through the cards, he paused for a moment to give Idia a reproachful look. “I’m sorry I didn’t lie. I really wanted to kiss you. Can we try again?” 

Rather than bothering to read the others, Floyd simply sighed and shook his head in disgust before looking over at his brother.

“This is so pathetic that I’d sort of feel bad just strangling him.”

“It’s Iconic!” Idia blurted out, then meeped loudly as both twins looked at him, their eyes as cold and predatory as a pair of sharks, which while oddly appropriate given their location, wasn’t at all welcome.

“No wonder Azul was out of sorts.” Jade murmured softly to his brother. “If this was what was being used to court him.”

“I know I wouldn’t put out over that.” Floyd yawned, making sure to show each and every one of his rather terrifyingly sharp teeth. Idia had always felt so self conscious over his own vicious smile, but the twins had him beat, hands down. “And I’ll put out for just about anything if it sounds fun.”

“It seems that it’s our sacred duty to take this poor unfortunate soul under our proverbial wings and help him out.”

“It’s the least we can do for Azul. He deserves a break. He’s been working hard.” Darting forward with another terrifying burst of speed, Floyd seized one of his arms, Jade the other. Together, they began to walk him into the Lounge, the cards and their posts forgotten in the face of something much more interesting.

“And if it doesn’t work out…”

“Yes, if he hurts our Dear Azul’s feelings…” Both pairs of eyes look over at him, the golden orbs gleaming maliciously.

“P-p-lease d-don’t put me on the menu.” Idea squeaked out, earning himself two equally terrifying smiled.

“Oh don’t worry your shiny head about that, little Firefly Squid.”

“We aren’t in the habit of leaving behind any evidence.” Was it too late to scream? Yeah… yeah it was.

Rather than be led to what he’d assume was a Kill Room, he was instead brought to a rather nice and opulent looking office. Lit with a gorgeously glowing jellyfish lamp, it cast a gentle dim light across the room, enough to see by, but still softening the edges, creating unnecessary shadows in all the corners.

The walls were lined with beautiful leather-bound books set above long low windows, allowing the fish from the surrounding reef to swim into view beneath. There were two rather plush looking couches facing each other, a low table sitting between them, and dominating the room was a rather impressive executive style desk which would have left any of their professors hideously jealous. The dark wood had been carved by hand so that it looked as if it was being held up by beautifully detailed tentacles covered in gold leaf. Polished shells and coral decorated the edges, gleaming rather prettily in that strange half-light, while behind it loomed a rather huge and impressive looking safe. 

Aside from the obvious Coral Sea motif, it looked so much like his own father’s office that it made him shiver in dread. All it was missing was a hellhound or two, growling menacingly from either side of the desk and the icy chill that ate deep into a person’s bones no matter how strong one set the environmental system on their hoodie. 

Granted, it wasn’t as if the twins gave him any chance to relax and properly take it all in. No, the instantly they stepped into the room, he was shoved towards one of the couches, barely catching himself on the edge before he slammed into the table. At least the couch was soft, the gorgeous leather upholstery felt soft as silk, though unlike the couches in his father’s office, he was rather sure that this came from cows… or going with the ocean motif… dolphin. Wait… did that maybe make it worse?

“Now then, Azul will be here shortly, expecting his next client, so we won’t have long.” Jade stated, his voice suddenly all business as he walked up to stand in front of Idia, looking down at him with a critical stare. Floyd on the other hand simply draped himself against the far couch, watching the proceedings with a wide grin that Idia didn’t trust for a moment.

“First order of business, don’t take advice from silly romantic comedies. All you’ll do is insult him, and we will not tolerate anyone insulting Azul.” Idia wasn’t going to ask how Jade knew what it was from. For some reason, he couldn’t really picture the tall and imposing Leech twins watching shows like that… they seemed more the sort to watch nature shows… the sort where cute little animals get devoured on camera while the narrator goes on about how sad it was that they had to die. Yeah, they’d likely find that much funnier than a romcom. 

“Secondly, don’t lie to Azul.”

“Yeah, we don’t like it.” Floyd added in from his sprawl, managing to somehow still sound menacing despite his sprawl.

“Thirdly, sit up straight and stop acting as if we were going to devour you within the next two minutes.”

“Don’t worry Firefly Squid, we’ve already eaten, and it takes us more than two minutes to strip a carcass your size.” That… that really wasn’t at all helpful and he found himself once again brushing his fingers against his smoke grenade. Sure, it would be seen as a challenge, and Octavinelle took challenges to their authority, especially on their home ground pretty seriously…but he needed to level up a bit before this battle, get some more buffs, a potion or ten… Maybe gather up an adventuring party…

“Azul is a predator, just like us.”

“Heh, well… not quite like us.”

“In all the ways that count.” Jade amended, sharing another of those secret grins with his brother. “If you act like prey, he won’t consider you to be worthwhile for mating, and that’s what you’re after here, isn’t it?” Idia’s hair flared a brilliant orange under his hood and he knew that his face was blushing furiously even as he fumbled for an answer. “Don’t bother, I can smell the pheromones rolling off of you.” Nope! Not creepy at all.

“He challenged you didn’t he.” Propping himself up on his elbows, Floyd leaned a little closer, his grin perhaps a tad less malicious and more curious, but it did little to set Idia at ease, especially with Jade still hovering over him, smelling him.

“He… he um… he…”

“Course he did, He’s Azul. Only, you didn’t call him on it. Silly little Firefly Squid just let him slip away like the tide. Ugh, how disappointing.” Floyd might have said something else but suddenly they both straightened up, looking alert and ready. Their postures sort of reminded him of his father’s hellhounds whenever he was nearby and Idia felt another shiver run down his spine. This was it, the moment of truth, the end of the Hero’s Journey. He really should be powering up or something, not just sitting here, trying to vanish into a little ball.

“He’s coming.” Jade stated, though at this point, there really was no need. Idia had already figured out that much for himself and he did his best to pretend that the two super creepy minions weren’t there, hovering over him. “Make him happy.” The words were whispered softly in his ear, so dripping with threat that he didn’t need to hear the _or else_. He could feel it in his bones.

The door opened, the light from the hallway slid in, causing an interesting interplay with the shadows of the office, though Idia barely noticed, all he could do was stare at Azul who had frozen in the doorway, those bluescreen of death eyes widening slightly behind their shield of lenses. 

“Not whom I was expecting.” He stated softly, flashing the Leech twins a curious look.

“Merely a public service.” Jade replied, lightly placing a hand over his heart, that empty smile of his reflecting an edge which was… almost playfully teasing.

“Ugh, more like charity.” Hopping to his feet, Floyd flashed Idia another wide grin. “But I’m sure he’ll make it up to us.”

“Shouldn’t you be at the front of house Jade?” Azul’s voice was perfectly calm, almost bored sounding. If Idia hadn’t seen that slight widening of his eyes, he’d have completely believed the lie.

“Of course, merely protecting an investment.” Giving Azul a playful bow, the Leech twins slipped out the door, taking that oppressive atmosphere with them, and leaving behind something much more tremulous.

Closing the door behind them, Azul stepped into the room and sat down on the cough opposite Idia. As usual, he was dressed for business. The sleek lines of his beautifully tailored suit hidden by the silk grey coat draped over his shoulders, making him seem larger and more imposing than his slender form implied. The fedora was pulled low, casting his eyes into shadows, though Idia knew they were watching him, silver lashes lowered to hide the boundless curiosity no doubt burning inside him.

Be bold… that’s what the twins had said… but were they lying? Was this just another game to them? Well, he was a game master the likes of which they’d never seen, and he wasn’t going to be defeated by mere henchmen!

“I must say that I’m impressed.” Azul smiled slightly, striding into the room as if he owned it… which, Idia belatedly admitted to himself, he likely did, given that he was the Dorm Leader. Ugh, his brain wasn’t helping him at all. “I’d expected a text begging me to come back.” With those words, Idia finally noted the edge to that smile. It wasn’t as warm and welcoming as the usual ones they shared. “But my inbox remains oddly empty.”

“Well, I wasn’t about to beg. Not after you jacked my security network. Do you have any idea how long it takes to reset after being shut down like that without the proper protocols? Half my dorm was in panic over that. They thought Octavinelle was conducting a hostile takeover or something.” Oh Tartarus, were they fighting? Was this a fight? He’d never really had one before. Were there protocols to follow? A rulebook? Wait, weren’t they supposed to monologue first? Dammit, Azul never did like to play by the rules unless they were in his favour.

“If we were, you’d never know until it was too late.” Alright, so this wasn’t nearly as much fun as it was in all his favourite shows. No one was screaming, there was no big epic music and there was a serious lack of lasers. Sure, this room was the perfect setting for some sort of cool epic boardroom style battle, but he really had no idea how to win this battle of wits without some iocane powder and cups… wait… nope, bad idea. He didn’t want to poison Azul.

“You’re usually not this blunt.” He stated instead, hoping to buy some time for a brilliant idea to come to mind… or maybe an army of ninjas to burst in to rescue him.

“You’re usually not this brave.” Azul shot back neatly, those bluescreen of death eyes watching him, studying his every reaction no matter how slight. “How long did you keep the stealth net up on your hoodie?” Yeah… he really shouldn’t have told the other youth about that little bit of tech. It really sort of diminished his great act of valour.

“Um… until I crossed into Octavinelle.” He mumbled, fully aware that the other dorm leader had ways of finding out the truth. Ugh, this wasn’t going how he’d envisioned at all. Already, he was starting to tuck himself back down into his hoodie like a bright blue turtle, too petrified to face the world. “I… I didn’t want to be rude and fight the wards you’d set up to stop that… they were pretty strong.”

“Of course they’re strong, they’re mine.” Yeah, he was totally rolling 1’s here. His social skills just didn’t have the bonuses that would help him get out of this mess. 

“Why did you come here Idia.” Azul asked, his voice soft and deceptively gentle, though Idia could feel the tension in the room. As before, a lot would depend on his answer, and he didn’t want to watch the silvery youth walk out on him a second time.

“I… I wanted to come and talk to you.” Alright, a bit of a slow and awkward start… not quite as suave as he’d planned. Dammit, he needed a guide book or cheat codes! He’d rock this conversation on God Mode!

“You could have spoken with me over your tablet, at far less strain to you.” Azul pointed out, making Idia wince slightly and fight to keep from tucking himself in even further into his hoodie. “At far less danger as well.” Yeah, he’d figured that one out well enough. He was going to have nightmares about those twins for weeks. Next time he came here, he was going to bring a personal shield generator, one with defense protocols in place so that he didn’t get manhandled. Wait… next time? Was he already imagining a next time? He still had to survive this combat round!

“I…still wanted to get that kiss.” The admission was mumbled out as he ducked his head, the action preventing him from seeing what sort of reaction that provoked from Azul.

“Did you now?” Not the most encouraging answer… but it wasn’t a no… that was a good thing right? “I do remember saying something about seduction.” Azul continued, leaning back on the couch, a look of amusement colouring his face as he watched Idia squirm. “I must say, I’m not feeling particularly seduced at the moment.”

“Not my fault!” He blurted out, leaning forward, his hood falling back somewhat so that he could finally see without its shadow covering his eyes. “I had those big placards and everything! But your guard dogs said that they were pathetic and took them away!”

“Likely for the best.”

“I put a lot of research into those! I was cross referencing romantic tropes of the past few decades versus success rates in regard to kissing and it was either that or I stand in front of Mostro Lounge with one of those old-fashioned portable stereo thingies that look like big ugly boxes blasting romantic music after curfew but I was pretty sure you’d just be annoyed with that one, also I really didn’t know your favourite song and didn’t want to pick the wrong one because that would just make it worse. Also… pretty sure you’d sick the Leech twins on me.”

“Neither of those are even remotely romantic, and I believe I’d said Seduction.”

“So what, you want me to roll some dice on a seduction role!?” He blurted out, then immediately wished for death because even he knew that that wasn’t at all what Azul had meant. Ugh, he was blowing this badly, first with the tentacle porn and now this! Why was he so bad at this? This was a critical fumble and now he’d ruined everything!

“Perhaps you simply need a little instruction.” Azul mused out loud, then stood up. With smooth, elegant motions, he carefully took his hat off and placed it on the table in front of him, then shrugged off his jacket, letting it drape on the couch behind him before standing up. 

Feeling his throat suddenly go dry, Idia stared at that sleek slender form, imagining what it might feel like to hold it in his arms, to feel Azul’s breath on his lips, to look into those brilliant eyes from only a heartbeat away. Then, he wasn’t imagining, because Azul had bridged the distance between them and was straddling Idia’s hips, his body a gentle yet thrilling weight on his lap. Oh Tartarus, was this happening!?

“Do I have your attention?” The words were a soft purr, sliding across Idia’s flesh until he shivered, his eyes growing wider with every passing moment. Gloved fingers stroked through his suddenly brilliant orange hair, sliding along his scalp and he could feel sharp fingernails beneath, a beautifully whispered threat.

All Idia could do was numbly nod his head, having utterly lost the ability to speak. Even breathing was a skill far beyond him. Nothing mattered beyond those blue eyes, that cool breath, the growing tightness in his jeans and the hammering of his heart.

“Good, now pay attention. Your lesson is about to begin.” 

Leaning forward slightly Azul’s lashes fluttered closed, locking that cruel stare behind curtains of silver. Then, the lightest brush of his pale pink lips against the deep blue of Idia’s, hitting him like a critical strike straight to his heart. It was impossible to keep from gasping as the touch sent shockwaves through his body, making him jerk sharply and try to pull away, but those surprisingly strong fingers tightened against his scalp, holding him firmly in place.

“A…Azul…” He murmured, his breath trembling as the very act of speaking caused their lips to brush once more. Though the other youth didn’t pull away, he could see the faint edges of blue beneath those shining lashes, watching him. “I… I’ve never done this… any of this before…” 

The simple admission caused his cheeks to heat up, stealing the warmth from his hair and nearly causing it to gutter for a moment due to sheer embarrassment. Ugh! Another Natural 1! Why did he always roll those in social situations!?

Rather than pull away or mock him for his absolute inexperience, Azul’s fingers resumed their gentle stroking and those intoxicating lips once against brushed across his, the touch a little firmer, lasting a little longer. Idia’s head was spinning and his hands fluttered uselessly at his side, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do, but knowing that they should be touching something… stroking… squeezing… Oh Tartarus, this shouldn’t feel as amazing as it did! He could drop dead right this moment and still consider it a flawless victory!

“Did you wish for me to stop?” They both knew the answer, but Azul still paused, pulling away just enough for Idia to speak if he wanted to. The edges of those leather gloved thumbs continued gently stroking his temples, ensuring that that strange, warm cocoon of sensation didn’t dissipate while he struggled to draw enough blood back into his brain in order to form that one simple word upon which so much rested.

“N…no?” Wide amber yellow stared into cool brilliant blue, begging with far more eloquence than his mouth could ever manage. Thankfully, Azul was a master at languages, both verbal and non, he seemed to understand the barely spoken plea perfectly.

Smiling that sly smile the silver youth always had whenever he was formulating a brilliant trap for Idia to fall into during their games, he leaned forward once more, their breaths mingling for just a moment before cool silk enveloped him once more. Pressing lightly against his own, they felt so firm and plump, full of hidden secrets and whispered promises that his mind struggled to fully grasp all that he was feeling.

It was his first 3D kiss. After years of dating simulations and cut scenes, he’d thought he’d known what to expect, but this… oh Titans, this was so much better! Nothing had truly prepared him for the sparks which shot straight from his lips down the length of his spine or the way he felt that surge of heat through his body. The breath was sucked right out of his lungs, leaving his head spinning and his heart pounding wildly. He wanted to laugh, to scream, to beg for more and yet at the same time, never have this single moment of pure perfection end.

The tip of a wet, cool tongue pressed against his lips, tracing their shape as if seeking to memorize them and he felt himself gasp as they left trails of white-hot fire in their wake. Those fingers tangling in his hair tightened, tilting his head slightly to the side as that wetness slid into his mouth languorously exploring his sharp teeth without fear, bringing with it a series of explosions along his nerves which drew out a long and heartfelt moan.

His entire body was shivering and finally, he dared to reach up with his hands, grasping onto that silken jacket, pressing the slender body within tightly against him. Still not content, his other hand finally indulged in his fantasy of sliding through that shining hair. Oh sweet Sibyl, it was just as soft as he’d always envisioned, like countless strands of the finest silk sliding through his fingers. The soft curls caressed him, sliding across his fingers so perfectly that he never wanted to stop touching them.

The kiss deepened, grew more intense as that tongue brushed against his own, stroking alongside it, around it, drawing it back into that cool cavern like an angler luring in its prey. Like that prey, Idia went all too willingly, too lost in the moment to care about the risks or repercussions. All that mattered was that mouth, those lips, that tongue, and the way that perfect body twisted on top of him, subtly stroking him through their clothes until he was shivering with desire.

No wonder this was such a huge deal in all of his anime, why characters fought and went on epic quests for it. No wonder it had the power to break curses and return lost souls back to their bodies. It was the most beautifully intense magic he’d ever felt, and he drank it in eagerly, exploring that perfect mouth, that skillful tongue and the perfection which brought it all together.

When they finally parted for breath, Idia was gasping for air and even Azul’s cheeks were sporting lovely pink highlights of colour. Those already gorgeous eyes seemed to almost glow as they stared into his own and the smile on those kiss swollen lips was both heated and hungry. 

All Idia could do was stare up at the beautiful youth astride him, fingers still stroking that shining hair, a look of pure and unadulterated wonder suffusing his face as the tip of his own tongue slid out, tasting Azul on his lips. There was a hint of something dark and fathomless, the sweet fragrance of a tea recently drunk, and the delicious freshness he associated with the sea. They should have clashed with each other, but instead, wove around each other into a beautifully complex flavour which was so perfectly Azul that he ached to have another taste. No, more than that, he wanted to drown in it, to feel it saturate every pore in his body until he was consumed!

“Wow….” He murmured softly, earning a slightly raised silvery eyebrow in response.

“Only wow?”

“Sorry… buffering.” Idia smiled, sheepishly, then moaned softly as Azul leaned forward for another gentle brush of lips, sending the most delightful tingles through his body.

“At least it’s not lag.” That drew a laugh from him, pleased that Azul could talk to him in his own language, even if he wasn’t as devoted as Idia was to the gamer lifestyle.

“Anything you want.” The Shroud heir murmured, leaning forward to drink in the sweet fragrance of that shining hair, his lips brushing along Azul’s jawline, causing the silvery youth to arch his back in pleasure, exposing his throat to Idia’s sharp teeth. In all his life, he’d never bitten anyone, the thought had never even crossed his mind, but he wanted to now, to taste that sweet flesh, to leave his mark on that perfect pale column for all to see, to ensure that even after he left, Azul would have a physical reminder of this moment. “Name it and it’s yours.”

“Mmmm a most dangerous offer, don’t you think?” Azul purred, his body still writhing lightly atop Idia’s, making him want to whimper as that molten pool in his groin grew exponentially hotter. “After all, that was only a kiss.” A playfully sly smile pulled at those soft pink lips, but Idia didn’t care. All he wanted was to taste them one more time, the risk didn’t matter, in fact, that was part of the thrill. He’d more than happily give Azul anything he wanted and more, so long as they didn’t stop this pure perfection.

“Big Brother?” Ortho’s high-pitched voice spoke up, shattering the moment. Pulling back sharply, Azul looked around the room, no doubt expecting to see the youthful cyborg hiding in a corner, watching them with wide amber eyes. “Big Brother, your biorhythms are becoming erratic. Your heartrate has increased as has your blood pressure and I’m reading elevated levels of testosterone in your blood as well as endorphins. Is everything alright? Are you sick? Shall I dispatch a medical drone to your location?”

“Um… no… no thank you Ortho.” Idia did his best to flash Azul an apologetic smile as he shifted his head slightly to speak into the microphone jack hidden in his hoodie. It seemed that not all of his tech had been disabled by those clever wards, then again, nothing got in Ortho’s way when his Big Brother was concerned.

“My sensors tell me that you’re in Octavinelle. Is Azul being mean to you? Do you wish backup? Please remember not to sign any contracts with him Big Brother.”

“Yes Ortho… I’ll remember.”

“Very well, Please return soon, I have prepared a delicious meal of hot pockets for you, and your afternoon raid will be starting shortly. Don’t be late. Oh! Also, Ballzdeep69 has challenged you to a duel prior to the raid.”

“Ballzdeep69?” Azul couldn’t quite keep from snickering, pulling away slightly despite how much Idia desperately wanted him to stay right there.

“Pretty sure that’s Ace Trappola.”

“Hardly surprising, and he wishes.” 

“Is that Azul? Hi Azul! Be nice to my Big Brother!”

“Hello Ortho, have no fear, I was being very nice to your Big Brother and I’ll be returning him to you shortly without any contracts having been signed.”

“Yay! Thank you Azul!” They both waited for several seconds but it seemed that the connection had been closed, allowing Idia to breathe a slight sigh of relief, and a second, deeper sigh of disappointment as it seemed that the intervention of his little brother had irrevocably shattered the mood.

“Sorry about that… he’s very protective.” While he wanted to sound bashful, he couldn’t quite keep the pride and love out of his voice. Not that Azul looked at all surprised, he knew better than most the lengths Idia was willing to go for Ortho, and vice versa.

“I would be the last person to complain over the overprotective nature of another’s henchmen.” While he didn’t exactly consider Ortho to be such a thing, Idia was pretty sure he knew what Azul was saying, and he smiled softly.

“Yeah… he’s pretty great. I’m lucky to have him… but… I’m really sorry that we were interrupted like that… I… I really liked it. That was… well, it was epic level.” Was it just him or was Azul blushing slightly? Nah, it had to be him, there’s no way someone as cool as Azul would be all fluttery over him. “Um… can we do this again? I mean… maybe not tonight since I have that raid and need to kick that Balls guy, but… after?”

“That depends.” Azul murmured softly, leaning forward one more time to steal a quick kiss, only to pull back before Idia could catch hold of him and keep him there.

“Depends on what? Name it.”

“On if you’re willing to try to seduce me next time.” Azul smiled, the tip of his tongue tracing over his lips, tasting Idia, and looking rather pleased with the results. “You can’t expect me to do all the work after all.” Leather gloved fingertips traced along the edge of his jawline, soft, powerful and making him more than ready to sell his very soul if this wicked youth asked. “But, I do need the room for my next meeting.” Speaking of selling souls…

Coughing softly, Idia quickly stood up, only to belatedly remember just how tight the front of his jeans were, and how difficult it would be to walk back like this. Rather than offer any sort of sympathy, Azul simply smirked at him. There was no doubt that he knew exactly what the problem was, and that Idia was all on his own.

“Might I suggest you go home and watch a movie? It might help out with…things.” 

Yup… everyone on campus was right, Azul was evil. Pure unadulterated evil… and Idia absolutely adored him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally picture poor Idia standing there with those stupid placards, trying to be all romantic and Azul just staring at him like he lost his mind... it was nice of the twins to save him from the embarrassment.  
> Let's hear it for Ortho, the ultimate cock blocker!! You go little guy! Protect your big brother!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idia plans the ultimate seduction... with a little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this has a mild tentacle/dub con ish warning to it but really... it's not how it sounds. If you've watched any sort of tentacle porn, you know the trope.  
> Special Guest Stars include Ace and Lilia and can you guess who Death2Huns is? Sorry, I had too much fun writing this.  
> Did Idia finally get his act together? Or is he about to crash and burn on an epic level?

**TitanSpawn** : So, I kissed him… ok, he kissed me, but it still counts right?

**BatDad#1** : Of course it does! I’m so proud of you! Was there tongue?

**BallzDeep69** : Um… guys, we’re fighting a boss…

**TitanSpawn** : Well if you’d hold threat rather than your dick, we’d have dropped her by now

**BallzDeep69** : Stop being a troll. ACK! WHELPS!! MANY WHELPS!

**BatDad#1** : I got em. HA Eat AOE DEATH MOTHERFUCKERS!

**BallzDeep69** : Seriously? Language! My innocent ears!

**BatDad#1** : Sorry Ballsy, didn’t know there were girls on the team… er…Sorry Ping

**Death2Huns** : Focus on the fight, my tits can handle the language just fine. Also, Fuck you.

**BatDad#1** : But seriously man, was there tongue? Did you go down on him? Did HE go down on you!!?

**Death2Huns** : For fucks sake Lilia! Give him some slack!

**BallzDeep69** : IS ANYONE GOING TO KILL THESE WHELPS?!

**BatDad#1** : Yeah yeah, I got em… oh, THOSE whelps. Heh.

**Death2Huns** : So… TitanSpawn, did he?

**TitanSpawn** : Can’t hear you! killing adds!

**Death2Huns** : OMG! He totally did!!!

**BallzDeep69** : WHAT!?!?! Like for real!?!

**BatDad#1** : Aaaaand the Tank’s down.

**BallzDeep69** : Not my fault! I was distracted! Seriously, Titan… did he?! Did you?! Oh My God! I gotta tell Yuu and Deuce!

**TitanSpawn** : NO! We didn’t do that! We kissed! That’s it! Just kissing!

**Death2Huns** : But… there was tongue right? Man, I’m so in the wrong school.

**BallzDeep69** : Pretty sure the whole having not having a dick thing kept you out.

**Death2Huns** : I don’t know, they let you in, didn’t they?

**BatDad#1:** She’s right… they did.

**BallzDeep69** : I have no idea how to respond to that. Ugh…So… we wiped… Because SOMEONE couldn’t keep the adds off me. Are we going to respawn and try again?

**Death2Huns** : Priorities Ballsy. Titan, are you gonna try to score with this hottie? I mean like, seriously score?

**BallzDeep69** : I don’t know if he should, I mean the guy is serious bad news. Pretty sure he eats people.

**BatDad#1** : … I feel suddenly attacked

**TitanSpawn** : I want to, but… His goons are keeping an eye on me now… I think they know what’s going on.

**BallzDeep69** : Now I know THOSE guys eat people.

**BatDad#1** : …Still feeling attacked here

**Death2Huns** : So, you need to get them off your back so you can score with Don Hottie? Come on guys, you go to the same school, you have to help him out with this. It’s…

**TitanSpawn** : If you say adorable I’m never buffing you again

**Death2Huns** : Well, I was going to say that it’s their duty to help a guildie out, but we can go with that.

**Death2Huns** : Alright, clearly you idiots can’t plan a proper panty raid to save your asses, so it’s up to me

**BallzDeep69** : Azul wears panties!?!?

**Death2Huns** : I meant that in relation to getting into his pants, ugh. Now shut up or I’m muting you.

**BallzDeep69** : Yes Ma’am

**TitanSpawn** : Guys, you don’t need to do this.

**BatDad#1** : Yes, yes we do. Ping’s right, it’s our duty to help our guild mate get laid!

**BallzDeep69** : Ugh, I do NOT wanna picture that. I mean guys… it’s Azul! Isn’t he actually a demon of some sort? I mean, Riddle gets this weird eye twitch every time someone says his name.

**Batdad#1** : Pretty sure he does that with all the other Dorm Leaders. And hey! Not all demons!

**BallzDeep69** : Aren’t you fae?

**BatDad#1** : Depends who’s asking at the time.

**TitanSpawn** : I don’t care what he is… he’s amazing and I want to kiss him again! It was so …! Like… like

**BatDad#1** : I understand. Ah, young love.

**Ballzdeep69** : … come on man, don’t leave me hanging… what’s it like?

**Death2Huns** : Ballz, you’re running into a wall… OMG if your hand is down your pants right now, I’m gonna kill you!

**Ballzdeep69** : Eheheh, gotta go guys, Hedgehog got loose! Bye!

**BatDad#1** : … is that what he’s calling it? Kids these days.

Idia glanced out the door, looking around the hallways, doing his best to look as natural as possible, which of course meant that yet again, he was failing miserably. Thankfully, the few students who saw him simply shrugged and continued on their way. Strangeness of all flavours was a constant in the halls of Night Raven College, as was the motto “Not my Problem”. It had served the student body well for the past century, and none of them were eager to break from the mould.

Despite being up until dawn with his fellow guildies, working out the finer points of Ping’s raid strategy, he was feeling awake, alert and full of a wild sort of energy. There was no way this could go wrong, he couldn’t let it. Far too much depended on this, and not just on a hormonal level! Twice now, Azul had left him wrong footed, full of lust and confusion with no way of properly sorting it all out save for watching the damn movie that had started it all… over and over again.

It had sort of become an obsession, one which had led to some rather interesting dreams involving Azul wearing an enticingly shredded Magical Girl uniform, all chained up in a sex dungeon while Idia stood over him, proud, victorious and displaying no less than three massive tentacle cocks which waved and twisted as if they had minds of their own. 

Azul would of course challenge him, defiant as always, but Idia would pull him close, enjoying the way the chains jingled almost musically as those tentacles slid beneath the remains of that skimpy uniform, tearing what little remained away. 

It would be so perfect to watch as Azul’s cheeks would redden and he’d try to cover himself so modestly, but the chains would hold him open and exposed, so perfectly posed for Idia to stroke those huge cocks against his deliciously vulnerable body, teasing him until his cries of defiance became soft whimpers of lust. Then, when that lithe form was writhing against him, struggling to spread himself open even wider for his tentacled overlord… then… then he’d slide into that body, so tight and hot… he’d claim Azul, filling him up with writhing tentacles until that lovely silver haired beauty was dripping with thick white ropes of cum, until it dribbled out of every hole in his body… until he was begging over and over for more!

Groaning softly, Idia thumped his head against the door frame and pulled his hoodie a little lower over his face, hoping that no one had seen that wide and lecherous smile on his face, or how he was now blushing furiously. How embarrassing! Worse, now his pants were far too tight, and his groin was practically throbbing for release.

Perhaps cutting back on the tentacle porn would be a good idea… after all, it’s not as if he wanted to see Azul chained up or fighting him… the torn up Magical Girl suit though… well… maybe he could bargain for a teeny little contract? Would Azul do something like that!? Oh Tartarus, Had he!?!? No… Azul was a lot of things, but he was far too proud to let just anyone talk him into something so… so mind bogglingly sexy.

NO! No he had to focus! This wasn’t one of his movies or games, this was Real 3D life where if Azul rejected him, there wouldn’t be a save point that would let him reload and try again until he got it right. He couldn’t play through all the different scenarios to find his favourite ones. He’d get one shot. The ultimate risk. The ultimate payoff! As Ping had told him, he couldn’t fuck this up.

All the extraneous details had been planned for. Ballzdeep69 and BatDad#1 would be taking care of the Twins as well as any nearby faculty so that Azul couldn’t pull in his usual adds, and he’d arranged for his dorm to engage in some “War Game” testing which should keep any random encounters from entering the area. He’d even taken care to set up a playback loop on his bio scanner so that Ortho wouldn’t get curious and check in on him if his vitals started to fluctuate again… which… if everything went well, he certainly hoped that they would.

It felt so foreign and strange, the idea of relying on others out in the real analogue world. Sure, in games he could work perfectly well with a group. After all, he was the second in command in their raid team and had led hundreds of sorties against enemy players. Tartarus, he still held the record for highest kill count on no less than seven PVP maps, but this… the stakes were so much higher. 

What if Azul didn’t like this? What if the twins didn’t take the bait? What if he was being strung along all this time and Azul was just waiting to laugh at him and call him pathetic and then everyone would start whispering and staring because they all knew that he was nothing but that cursed Shroud boy and that in the end it turned out that he really deserved all of it! GAH!

No! No he wasn’t going to believe that! Closing his eyes, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, gently touching the memory of Azul’s lips. Sighing softly, he drew strength from that phantom touch. Azul wouldn’t tease him or laugh at him… he’d kissed him, he’d smiled at him and had said that he wanted to do it again. Ugh, this was scarier than a dating sim on expert level with a yandere mod on it! Hmmm… maybe he should check Azul for weapons just in case… No… no, he was being paranoid again.

“Is this where we’re meeting today?” Azul strode into the room, surprising Idia and causing him to yelp rather guiltily in shock. Shining blue eyes glanced around the room critically, taking in the lack of people or games. In fact, there was a distinct lack of any sort of furnishings aside from a rather soft, thick blanket laid out on the floor, some cushions, and a small black box next to it all. “Where is everyone? Are they running late?” Suspicion coloured that usually smooth voice as Azul’s eyes unerringly found the rather nervous looking Idia.

“I… um… well you see…” He hadn’t felt this awkward in a long time around Azul, but he found himself stuttering and staring down at his hands, his long fingers tangling around each other. “The game room really isn’t being sprayed for fraggles. I might have lied… sort of… so that I could get some more time alone with you and you’re always busy with Mostro Lounge or homework or Dorm Leader Duties… which I suppose I am too, but you’re always busier.” No… no rambling was bad. Azul wasn’t a normie, he was special. He was Azul, and he deserved to see the very best Idia Shroud there was!

Taking a deep and bracing breath, forcing his heart to beat a more normal rhythm and his mind to stop racing ahead into worst case scenarios, he spoke again, this time making sure he stayed properly focused.

“We’re always busy I mean, and I didn’t want to inconvenience you, so I thought that maybe… we could make this into a … a date? Don’t worry about the club!” He blurted out, aware of how Azul felt about anything he perceived as his duty or responsibility. “They’re still meeting. Ortho is running a game of Jeture’s Choice with the other club members.” It was impossible to miss how Azul’s eyes lit up at that, it was one of his favourite games. Thankfully, it was also a game which could easily take hours to play, which would ensure that not only Ortho, but the rest of the club would be out of their hair.

“A date.” Azul murmured softly, sounding almost thoughtful. “And did you explain this to the members as to being the reason that the two most prominent members of the club are absent?” 

“No! Ahem... no… of course not… I said that we were looking into a new game we’re thinking of bringing in to try. And I know that’s a lie… there’s no game, and I lied about the fraggles and You’ve got to be furious with me… but I’m also hoping maybe a little bit intrigued?” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Azul matched gazes with Idia. To his immense relief, curiosity shone in their fathomless depths rather than reproach, allowing Idia to take a deep breath and move onto the next step. Reaching into his pocket where his jeweled pen was tucked, he gently released the spell he’d been holding prepped and ready.

Complex lines of spellwork gleamed along the walls of the room, sealing the door, blocking the beautiful windows, and leaving them in near total darkness. The only source of light was provided by Idia’s hair, but even that was rather scant as it tended to only make shadows seem darker and more menacing rather than grant any sort of comforting illumination.

As he suspected, Azul didn’t seem to be at all bothered by the lack of light. He, like Idia was a creature of darkness in his own right, so when he held out his hand to the Octavinelle dorm head, it was taken with only a short and somewhat thoughtful pause.

“I must admit, I’m intrigued.” He could hear the pleasure in Azul’s voice as the brilliant youth tried to figure out exactly what he was up to. Few things caught the silver youth’s attention like a puzzle spread out before him. It was the perfect lure.

“Well… I thought about it, and yeah… those placards were so 8bit, but you know, without the cute old school vibe. You deserved something much more cutting edge, something impressive, and really… I’m a technomage, so that’s sort of my class specialization. It would be a terrible use of point distribution on my talent tree if I didn’t make use of that.”

“So, you’re decided to seduce me by locking me in a dark room with you?” There was a certain smugness to the words, proving that Azul knew there was more to it than that and was waiting to be impressed. The challenge was there, laid at Idia’s feet, and this time, he took it up eagerly, grinning widely without worry of showing off his own mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

“Scared Azul?”

“Hmph, you wish.” Lovely blunt white teeth flashed in his direction as Idia led him towards the blanket, the two of the kneeling down on it, enjoying the softness and the warmth it generated. Despite his words, Azul didn’t hesitate in leaning against Idia’s much larger body, making himself comfortable and emboldening the Shroud heir to take a deep bracing breath, then carefully rest an arm around those slender shoulders. Not only did Azul not pull away, but he made a rather pleased sound in the back of his throat and snuggled in closer.

“So… your idea was to sit here in darkness? How bold. Whatever shall we do for entertainment?” The innuendo was heavy but Idia knew Azul well enough to know that this wasn’t the seduction he’d stated he’d wanted in their last two encounters. No, he’d expect a grand effort to be put into it, especially after their last meeting and its searing finish. 

Azul wanted to be impressed, and while he might love subtle planning and plotting, he thrilled at the big victories, reveled in them, and Idia wanted to give him a taste of that.

Reaching over, he carefully picked up the simple, yet elegant obsidian box at his side and held it out to the smaller youth.

“Open it.” Carefully taking it, Azul studied the box for a moment, then raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“A little early for a proposal don’t you think?” Almost instantly, Idia felt his face heat up, his hair turned brilliant orange and he began to sputter.

“I… um.. it’s not… I didn’t mean!” Chuckling softly, Azul leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, silencing him more effectively than any spell.

“I jest. What is it?” It took a few moment’s for Idia’s brain to come back online, but when it did, he grinned widely, leaning down slightly to steal a quick kiss of his own. Oh Sweet Sibyl, even though this was little more than a chaste brushing of lips, it still caused sparks to shoot down his spine! Deep in his chest, his heart skipped a beat, and he could feel himself trembling from a mix of terror and anticipation. 

“I… um… remember last year when I shot a satellite up into space to map out the stars at the edge of our solar system for my Astrodivination class?”

“Mmm I vaguely remember you fretting about it. Weren’t you trying to create a warp drive accelerator to try to shorten the travel time while also arguing that proper readings needed to be taken regarding actual astral positions rather than how they appeared relative to the natural gravitational warping of our atmosphere as well as the time/distance variance?” It never ceased to thrill him that Azul was able to keep up with him on a scientific level. The genius of that beautiful brain was eclipsed only by the beauty of… well…everything else about him. Azul was epic level and Idia had no idea how he’d ever managed to get his attention, let alone end up in a scenario like this. Honestly, the probabilities are 8003054032 to 1!

Rather than worry himself about the odds of this happening versus this actually just being some sort of fever dream brought about by too many energy drinks in too short a period of time, Idia carefully opened up the little box in their hands. Nestled within on a small cushion of silk was a brilliant blue crystal which glowed with an inner white light, as if a star had been trapped within its heart.

“Its… beautiful.” Azul gasped, staring down at it with awe, the faint blue glow it emitted making his eyes shine with reflected light. “Is it…”

“It’s the data crystal from my experiment. Well, the receiver for it.” Idia replied, thrilling at how he could feel Azul’s pulse quicken, the lure of the unknown drawing him just as much as it did himself. “I just got the images back and thought you might like to see something that no eyes from this world have ever witnessed.”

“Are you serious!?” It was the first time he’d ever heard Azul come close to squealing in delight and the look the youth flashed him was one of pure wonder. “I’d love that! But… your research. Shouldn’t you be logging all of this? Jotting down star positions and gravitational vectors.” He should, he really should. This was breakthrough technology and would prove to all the normies out there just how leet he was… but this… this was even more important and right now, he couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

“The other day, you gave me my first kiss.” He said instead, his fingers reaching up to stroke that beautiful hair once more. “I wanted to give you a special first as well, something no one else has ever given you.” On second thought, that might not have been the right thing to say, wasn’t he implying that he knew that it wasn’t Azul’s first kiss? Or that he knew he’d more than likely already had a bunch of other firsts with other guys? Crap crap… he’d gone and fucked it up again, just like always!

Wincing, he was about to pull away, but leather gloved fingers caught his jaw in a tender yet surprisingly firm hold, tilting his head so that he was looking at Azul. More importantly, so he was looking at his brilliant smile.

“So you’ve given me the stars?” Unable to speak, feeling that delicious cool breath ghosting across his cheeks, had driven all his words away, leaving him only with the power to nod his head.

Leaning forward, Azul pressed those perfect lips of his against Idia’s and while the Shroud heir couldn’t find the words, he certainly was able to moan in pleasure. Sinking into the kiss, drinking it in as if it were life itself, he luxuriated in the feel of that cool tongue stroking against his own, drowning in the hunger of their touch. 

It was everything he remembered, everything he’d fantasized about, and when Azul pressed even closer, stretching himself out along the length of Idia’s body, he couldn’t keep from wrapping his arms tightly around that perfect form, wanting to be as close as possible, to feel every inch of this amazing being.

Soft skin, hard teeth, sleek muscles and silken cloth, it was an overload to his senses, and he knew that his biorhythms were likely going through the roof, but he didn’t care. All that mattered were those lips, those perfect little moans and the way that Azul moved against him, his body twisting and writhing gently against his own, causing nerves he didn’t know even existed to light up and burn with a flame which rivalled his hair.

All doubt and nervousness faded from him as endorphins kicked in. This time, it was he who was deepening the kiss, his fingers tangling in that oh so soft hair as he began to explore the exotic mysteries of Azul’s mouth. 

Never in his life had he taken so much as a moment of time to ponder just how exciting it could be to run his tongue along someone’s teeth, to taste their saliva mixing with his own. In fact, had anyone ever taken the time to explain the logistics of it all to him, he’d have likely turned away in horror at the very thought. But this… oh Titans… this was mind blowing!

He’d never expected that a tongue which could so cruelly cut a person in half with words alone could be so soft, so receptive to the lightest of touches, or that shining white teeth could also be so sharp, flavouring their kiss with just the slightest hint of blood. His, Azul’s, he had no idea and neither of them seemed to care as they fought their little battle for oral dominance. 

His heart was pounding in his ribcage, threatening to shatter through his sternum, but he didn’t care, because he could feel Azul’s as well, thrashing against its bony cage as if the two organs sought to unite into one. Yes! This was the ultimate fusion! The climactic power up! This was the Kamehame-friggin-ha!

“Show me the stars Idia.” Azul murmured against his lips, nibbling lightly on them even as he began to pull at the hem of the heavy hoody, lifting it up so that he could feel Idia’s heated skin against his own cool flesh. “Give me what no one ever has before… Give me the Universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who wants a bonus scene at the end of this of Azul playing out Idia's little fantasy? I'm going to write it anyway, but I figured I'd ask.  
> Well, we all know what's coming next chapter!!! WOHOOO! Took their friggin time!  
> Also, I know that Fraggles aren't Disney property, but those little guys get everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idia gives Azul the Universe and Azul gives him something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, ok. I came very close a few times to breaking this up into two chapters just to keep the length down. 20 pages... TWENTY friggin pages, and that's not including all the pages I scrapped. I hope you all enjoy this, in all it's tentacular glory.  
> Warning that there is some mention of past suicidal thoughts, body issues, body horror and lots of tentacles being stuck in places they likely shouldn't go.

“Give me the Universe.”

It wasn’t often that such a request could be truly granted, but this was indeed one such case, and Idia wasn’t about to waste it, not when Azul was looking at him with such heat in his eyes, making them shine brilliantly in the dim light of the room. Oh Tartarus, those eyes… he could get lost in them forever, and those lips… they were electric, capable of shorting out all his bioware with a single touch.

Even now, they traced cruel yet delicate patterns across his throat. Soft as silk, smooth as flower petals, with just the teasing hint of teeth beneath that softness to remind him of the danger, setting his blood on fire every time he felt them brush across his skin. Cruelest of all was that cool slick tongue which drew arcane symbols along his nerves, stoking the flames within his body until he was moaning shamelessly, his fingers clutching at that gently writhing body, trying to hold it closer, wanting to lose himself in every sweet touch. 

One after another his nerves came alive like never before, a chain reaction, as if Azul’s clever fingers had slid across all his hot keys, firing off spell after proverbial spell with no chance for cooldowns! What should have left him feeling depleted and confused instead had him trembling, his body desperate for more.

Was this what he’d been so secretly terrified of? What he’d yearned for whenever he’d watched those films, his hand down his pants, pulling frantically at his own flesh as he chased sweet release? Since puberty, he’d felt like a moth drawn to the flame, but had never truly been able to put those needs into words. His narrow world view, his social isolation, his fear of the unknown had all left him woefully unable to articulate his desires and bring them to life… but Azul… Brilliant, clever and beautiful Azul had seen his desires. Those cruel blue eyes had seen right through him, even from the very beginning. He’d known, he was the fire, and Idia had no choice but be drawn to his light.

Even now, those slender, skillful hands were sliding under his clothing, tracing the lines of muscle and bone, drawing sweet lines of fire on his skin even as those cool lips stole the breath from his lungs. Ever greedy, Azul claimed all that he touched, and Idia had no choice but to gleefully acquiesce to his desires, all too ready to hand himself over to the other youth as he drowned in sensation. 

The need to cry out the name of his lover burned through him, as if by giving voice, in naming him like some ancient demon, that he would be able to hold him and to keep him forever. It didn’t matter that like a demon, Azul was all too ready to claim his soul. If he asked, Idia would give it to him freely and without reservation, so long as he continued to hold him, to trace those perfect lips along the lines of his throat. 

Azul had all the cheat codes to his body, and one by one, he drew out the secrets hidden within Idia’s flesh, until the Shroud heir was trembling beneath him, sobbing softly and begging him with every cell in his body for more.

It was only then, when absolute victory was assured, that Azul pulled away. Not far, only enough to give the trembling and pinned youth beneath him a chance to breath. His every movement was slow and languid, his body rolling against Idia’s like the waves of the sea, mesmerizing, untamed and deadly should one not know how to swim. 

One set of long fingers slid fearlessly through Idia’s fiery hair. Azul was the only one outside of his family to touch his hair without hesitating, and no one had ever dared to touch those now crackling orange flames the way he did. His grip was strong, grabbing barely substantial locks by their smouldering roots and tilting his head roughly back, exposing his throat in the ultimate gesture of vulnerability.

Dimly, Idia could remember the twins and their gloating sharp toothed smiles, warning him that Azul was a predator, every bit as deadly as they were, but he didn’t care, not even when he felt those teeth press down on his jugular, feeling his pulse pounding so frantically beneath the skin. Azul could have his life, his blood, his everything, so long as he gave his love in return. 

“You promised me something.” Azul murmured softly, his teeth lightly brushing against that pulsing vein, so full of unspoken threat. His own breath heavy and full of hunger, proving that he wasn’t as unaffected as he acted. “And here I took you to be a man of your word.”

As he spoke, his other hand slid down beneath the waistband of Idia’s pants, stroking across his abdomen, then lower, oh Tartarus so much lower! His back arched as he cried out wordlessly at the feel of those fingers stroking along the root of his shaft, sending a series of wild sparks through his entire body. 

Nothing had ever felt like this! Not his own hands, not the endless array of toys he’d experimented with over the years, not even his own intense dreams which had left him sticky and panting upon waking. 

Moaning softly in pleasure, those teeth closed a little harder on that pounding vein while that wicked hand slid deeper into his pants, claiming more and more of his body. While his jeans mounted their own half-hearted defense, there was only so much a button and zip could do, and he could hear the low snarl of metal teeth sliding apart, followed by the cool rush of air sliding over flesh. 

This was happening! It was really happening! Someone was touching him down there! Stroking and squeezing with skillful touches, caressing already searing nerves to new heights even as his hips twitched and jerked on their own volition. He could feel those cool fingers, a shock against the molten heat of his hardening flesh, and the contrast served to excite him even further. 

“Just relax Idia.” Azul purred softly, the cool breath brushing against his throat as those silken soft lips kissed him one last time before pulling away. “I’m going to make this perfect for you.” 

Moaning at the sudden loss of touch, Idia reached out to grab onto him, to hold him close, but Azul was already kissing his way down his body. Those teasing lips traced along his throat, the tip of that chill tongue slid along his clavicle, tracing teasing circles along the slight ridge of his jugular notch. How could that possibly feel as good as it did? It was just skin and bone! He touched it every day with his hoodie and it had never caused him to gasp like this!

Blue eyes glanced up at him, watching him from beneath their veil of silver lashes, flashing a look with was equal parts heat, and challenge. Idia swore he could feel that lovely mouth twist into a wicked smirk moments before Azul pulled away, then slid lower along his body.

It took half a heartbeat before Idia’s somewhat bemused brain realized what was going on, but the sudden cool wetness stroking across the aching head of his cock caused him to cry out loudly in shock. The pressure, the slow, deliberate strokes of that far too clever tongue stroking around the swollen organ was almost too much and left him gasping out Azul’s name breathlessly. 

Fingers joined lips, working together to torment him, adding squeezing pressure to that slick stroking as that tongue managed to trace along each and every one of his overexcited nerves, stoking the fires of his lust until he inside grew molten.

Hips bucking slightly in response, he threw his head back with a sharp cry, staring up at the stars as the sky spun around him, yet still, the pleasure grew. Everything was shining and pulsing in time with the strokes of that tongue. The building pressure, the shocks of sensation, it was almost more than he could take and drawing in several deep breaths, he wondered if he was going to pass out, but oh Tartarus, he didn’t want this to ever stop!

Risking another glance down, he saw that silvery white head slowly bobbing up and down between his legs. With ever movement, a fresh burst of pleasure tore through him, leaving him trembling and gasping, unable to do anything except for grabbing onto those silken locks and holding on tight as all of existence spiraled down to that single glorious point of pure pleasure between his legs.

He half expected Azul to bite him for pulling at his hair, but instead, the action was met with a deep moan of approval which caused that perfect throat to vibrate in the most amazing ways, sending waves of pleasure through the entire length of his shaft and into his body. Then… then just when he thought that it couldn’t get any better, he felt that vicious tongue stroking along his length, teasing him even as Azul drew himself back, tightening his lips and causing the movement to tug enticingly along his hypersensitive flesh.

His heart slammed against his ribs, his lungs struggled to draw in enough air, but still the assault continued! That tongue circled around his head, exploring with almost lazy movements even as those long fingers slid up and down his saliva-soaked length, and then… Oh Sweet Titans, Azul looked up at him.

Those blue eyes would be the death of him, he knew it in that moment when their gazes locked, and he saw the wicked smile playing across those swollen pink lips. There was challenge there, boldly stated without a single word being said. Then, even as Idia stared in absolute fascination, he saw that perfect pink tongue slip out from between those lips and trace across his aching head, tasting him so intimately, catching the pearly drops of his need and drawing them into that evil mouth.

He’d never seen anything like that! Had never dared to even dream that someone would look at him that way or do something so… so lewd, so dirty, so… so very unbelievably hot!

Seeing the torn look and naked need on Idia’s face, Azul smirked up at him, then without breaking eye contact, drew that trembling, shuddering length into his mouth once more and sucked. 

Idia’s fingers dug into his skull as he struggled to ground himself from the feeling of being turned inside out in the most amazing ways possible. He didn’t think he could take anymore, but still, the pressure grew as Azul took him in deeper and deeper. The feel of the aching head of his shaft sliding past that palette, into the depths of that incredible throat was beyond anything he could even begin to articulate, and when Azul swallowed, causing those powerful muscles to stroke him, to squeeze him in ways he never thought possible, all he could do was throw his head back and howl as he felt a series of explosions tear through him.

All the heat, the pressure, the endless layers of sensation; it all finally came to a head and he felt his balls clench so tightly that it was almost painful.

“Azul!” He gasped out, trying to warn him, to pull him away, but the ravenous youth refused to be moved, instead, he seemed to redouble his efforts and Idia could do nothing but surrender to the glorious inevitability of it all.

Over the course of his young adult life, he’d experimented hundreds of times with the pleasures his body could contain, and he’d brought himself to climax more often than not, but never, Never in all of his efforts had he felt anything like this.

It began in his toes oddly enough. A tingling which danced through the marrow of his bones before sliding along his nerves, causing spark after spark to ignite deep inside his body. The sensation grew exponentially, doubling, quadrupling, sliding up his legs until his knees bent and legs spread apart as wide as they could go. Muscles tensed on their own volition as his hips began to spasm, causing him to thrust deeply into that all too willing throat hard enough to likely bruise the tender flesh, but he was well beyond the point of caring.

Once the wild heat reached his loins, it seemed to kick off a chain reaction inside his body and that pool of molten heat which had been steadily growing over the past few minutes suddenly erupted. Like the cataclysmic explosion of Krakatoa and Vesuvius, it tore through him mercilessly, obliterating everything in it’s wake even as it wrenched sharp cries from his throat as he bucked and writhed.

Searing liquid heat which, up until now had been gathering in his balls, the pressure building and building with every stroke of that tongue, every swallow of that throat tore through him, shooting down his shaft in an epic, planet shattering finishing move as he fired blast after blast into that cool throat. Someone was screaming… it might have been him, but he was far too gone to care.

Then, the glorious epilogue. His shaft shuddering out its final spurts, his insides reduced to a more liquid form. There was nothing left inside him, only that delicious golden glow throbbing against soothing coolness. Overhead, the stars continued to spin lazily about him and he dimly realized that he was laying down on his back, his legs askew and trousers gathered up in a bunch around his knees. 

All was right in the world. Everything was perfect. Cue the soothing orchestra as the sun rose on the horizon, roll the credits… he was done. The only thing missing was a grand banner falling from the ceiling in a shower of glittering confetti, proclaiming his flawless victory to all! 

Unable to stop the slight giggle that image created, he gleefully imagined the massive XP boost he’d be getting from this. It had finally happened! Achievement unlocked! He’d had sex!! His body fluids were now warming up Azul’s belly and oh Titans, that sounded so utterly lewd that he was sure Azul would hit him if he heard it… and… and… actually, he couldn’t quite summon up the energy to worry much beyond that. 

What was there to worry about when all he had to do was look down and see the most beautiful image in the world. Azul; beautiful cool and seemingly untouchable Azul, laying there all debouched, that beautiful head of his resting on Idia’s abdomen, rising and falling with every breath he took, his stomach full of hot seed.

Oh fuck, that was so hot that he could actually feel his cock twitch again in interest.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Azul shifted slightly and looked up at him. How eyes could be so glacial blue yet still smoulder with heat at the same time should be impossible, but as always, the impossible was nothing more than a mild challenge for the Octavinelle youth, and Idia couldn’t help but shiver in renewed desire.

With a smile that was pure sultry heat, Azul licked his lips, the tip of his tongue catching a single pearly drop of Idia’s release, drawing it into the depths of his mouth, making the taller youth moan softly in response. Unable to think of a thing to say, he instead gently stroked his fingers through that beautiful hair, noticing now it was now slightly damp with sweat, the curls growing more pronounced.

What did a person say after something like that? Thanks for sucking me off? Want seconds? Behold the power of my Rod of Splendour?

“….Hi.” The words slipped passed his lips while he was distracted thinking of something cunning and clever to utterly woo his beloved, and Titans, if he could simply drop dead at this moment, it wouldn’t be soon enough.

As always, rather than mocking him, Azul simply smiled and kissed the slightly jutting bone of his hip, the tip of his tongue teasing the hot flesh as he savoured the fine film of sweat on Idia’s skin before sliding up the length of his body to nuzzle his throat.

That was… wow… he had no idea how to properly express how he felt right now, how perfect everything was to have this beautiful youth in his arms, to feel their heartbeats thudding against each other, slowly resuming a more normal pace after their exertions.

It certainly wasn’t easy to jumpstart his brain, the poor grey matter seemed to have pinged out at one point, leaving his internal processors struggling to compute its latest functions. In fact, he felt quite a bit as if he was floating in a vat of warm honey.

“I… I’ve never…” Idia struggled to find the right thing to say, to express his gratitude and adoration. How did one thank another for showing them the heavenly heights of Olympus itself? 

When the idea hit him, he laughed in delight and pulled a somewhat startled Azul into a tight hug, holding him close enough that their limbs intertwined. It didn’t matter in this moment that he was half naked and Azul still fully dressed, nothing out of place aside from his somewhat mussed hair and missing glasses.

Taking full advantage of his beautiful captive, Idia pulled him into a gentle, tender kiss. Was it wrong to take some little thrill out of tasting himself on those lips? It made him feel closer to Azul, as if, in some intimate level, they were now one.

To his delight, the lovely Octavinelle prefect melted against him, murmuring his name softly as the kiss was returned with a sort of languid hunger. This was perfect, everything he’d ever dared to dream but was too scared to reach for. Who’d have guessed that it had all started with one miss clicked button on a control pad… preceded by months of frustrating longing.

Pulling back slightly, Idia laced their fingers together then brushed those pale knuckles across his lips, kissing every single one of them. It was corny and cheesy but dammit if it didn’t make him feel all warm and melty inside. Then, before Azul could ask him why he was grinning like a maniac, he reached down, picking up the shining crystal which lay on the floor next to them and gently cupped it in their hands. 

“I did promise you the Universe.” He smiled, and was immediately rewarded with that greedy little grin he’d always adored. No one did avarice quite like Azul. With him, it was both thrilling and adorable all rolled into one. Giving the smaller youth a moment to settle comfortably against him, he brought the crystal close to his lips.

“Δείξε μου το πρόσωπο της αιωνιότητας.” He whispered softly, his breath passing over the delicate matrix. When combined with the words of the spell, they opened up the locks within and the two eagerly watched as the light within its heart flared.

Almost instantly, they found themselves floating in the center of an endless star scape. Countless suns, planets and nebulae hung around them, colours neither of them had ever dared to imagine before danced before their eyes, leaving them breathless. It was if they were floating in the celestial heavens and all either could do was gape at its sheer and infinite beauty.

“Idia….” Azul murmured, his eyes wide with wonder, trying to take in everything at once unable to decide what to look at first. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” The sheer honest awe filling his voice made Idia want to preen like some courting bird and he gave the silver headed youth a gentle squeeze. So lost in the beauty of it all, Azul leaned forward, a hand actually reaching up as if to try to touch the stars, only to belatedly remember that they were well beyond even his reach.

“No one has.” Idia replied, in no small amount of awe himself. In all of his imaginings, he hadn’t thought that his little satellite would be able to find something so… spectacular. “Not until now.” Honestly, he was rather amazed with himself and his invention, but mostly, he was thrilled to be able to share it with someone he adored, someone who could appreciate not just the beauty of this sight, but the endless hours of work, research and magic that went into making it possible. Azul wasn’t the only one capable of working miracles, and it felt damn good to prove it.

“You showed me a whole new world today.” Idia murmured softly, his fingers finding their way once more to those fascinating soft silver locks. “It seems fitting that I do the same.” He smiled as the other youth chuckled softly in amusement, but continued speaking, wanting… no, needing to say what was on his mind. “I’d always hoped… always dreamed… but never truly believed that anyone could make me feel like this… but you… you’re so amazing Azul. I could tell you that every day for the rest of your life and still never say it often enough.”

He'd expected to hear Azul’s usual cool bravado at those words, drinking in the compliments as if they if they were his due, but instead, the smaller prefect shifted in his arms, studying Idia’s eyes, searching for any hint of mocking, but instead, found only absolute adoration. Unable to quite bring himself to face something so pure, those brilliant blue eyes looked away as he curled up a little tighter against the Shroud heir, seeking to tuck himself away into the spaces between his limbs.

“Mind your words Idia.” He warned, his voice so soft that it was barely above a whisper. “Hasn’t anyone warned you that I’m dangerous and not to be trusted?”

“They’re likely the same people who point at me like I’m some sort of a freak and whisper that I’m cursed when they think that I can’t hear them.” As he spoke, he pulled the silver youth a little tighter into his embrace and was relieved when Azul didn’t fight him. That lovely, slender body was perfectly relaxed, though he could see by the gleam in those lovely eyes that he was listening to every word intently. “But here, with you, I don’t feel cursed. So what do they know?” Smiling down at that beautiful face, he couldn’t quite resist bending down and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. “Besides, they’re all basic normies and can’t grasp how high end we both are. I mean look at us, we’re surrounded by the stars. This is so epic level that we’re SS rank!”

“SS rank? Really.” An incredulous silver brow rose and Idia chuckled softly.

“Alright, maybe just S rank, but no lower than that.”

“Hmph, right, no lower than that.” Smiling in amusement, Azul snuggled in a little closer while one of his hands began to idly stroke slow circles around Idia’s navel, causing the flesh to twitch in response.

“Do they have names? What part of the sky are we looking at?”

“That’s the thing.” Idia caught the wandering hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles lightly one after another, still marvelling at how amazing those fingers had made him feel only a few minutes ago. “This section of space hasn’t been charted at all, it’s beyond our current technology to see from our region of space. That’s why I sent up my probe, and why I needed the warp drive, so I could get it there as quickly as possible.” Looking up at the vast expanse surrounding them, they sat in silence for several minutes, drinking in their view of eternity.

“Hey, did you want to name one?” Idia was the first to speak, his voice sounding surprisingly loud after so much silence and he smiled indulgently as Azul’s eyes practically lit up like beacons. Ha! Nat 20! Bout time! He hadn’t seen that much delight on someone’s face since Ortho’s first birthday.

“I can? But… this is your project. I couldn’t impose.” He didn’t need to know Azul as well as he did to see that this refusal was nothing more than a thin veneer of manners over his desire to do exactly that. Still, after how amazing the other boy had made him feel, he was more than willing to play along with the game, especially if it pleased the Octavinelle Prefect.

“I insist. Whoever finds the planet gets to name it, those are the rules of discovery, and since we’re the first, it falls to us. Besides, I’m still trying to decide if I’m going to name various clusters after finishing moves or my favourite anime characters.

“Definitely the characters.” Azul stated firmly. “I want to see the scientific report detailing the regular eruptions of Yojumbo, and how far into space its matter is sprayed. There’s bonus points if the poor sod reading it has seen the series and sputters every time they say eruptions.”

“Oh Tartarus! You have a filthy mind!” Idia snickered. “We’ll have to find one with lots of … volcanic activity… maybe a sun with a high level of solar flares…” 

“That doesn’t count as the one I name though.’ Azul warned him. “If I’m going to be furthering science, it won’t be with porn.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Good. Always appease Azul Ashengrotto, it’s the secret to a long and happy life.” Azul chuckled, snuggling closer to Idia and looking up at the sky, eager to find something among so much beauty that stood out to him the most. Surprisingly, it didn’t take him long and he grinned, pointing up at a large Super Blue Giant visibly orbited by two smaller almost greenish looking stars. “That one, the big blue one up there.” Leaning even closer, he tried to line his eyes up with Idia’s, pointing him towards the sun in question. “Call that the SeaWitch. Those two smaller suns are her eels.”

Smiling at the pure delight Azul was taking in this, Idia gave his hand a little wave and the words shimmered into view beneath the shining blue ball of fire. The text stood out amongst the shining pinpoints of stars, hanging there long enough for him to see the look of fierce pride shining on the normally carefully controlled face of the Octavinelle prefect, as if he’d won some grand victory no one else knew about. 

Only when the words faded away like smoke did he look back down at the crystal, noting the minute shift in the data flowing within the matrix. 

“It’s been updated into my research files. Your name is now listed as having discovered, and named it”

“And thus I achieve immortality in my second year. Beat that Riddle Rosehearts.” Azul smirked in amusement, still glancing around the beautiful starlit vista.

“Well, not really immortality, that sun will burn out in a few million years.”

“Hmmm, however will I fill the time?”

“I’m sure we can think of a few ways.” Idia smiled, tilting his head so they could kiss again. 

As before, energy seemed to sizzle between them as the kiss deepened and he couldn’t help but moan softly, his penis twitching slightly once more, eager to explore more of the pleasures of the flesh. 

“I believe that we’re wearing far too many clothes for what I want to do to you next.” Azul murmured against his lips, his hand once again sliding its way down Idia’s body to stroke at his firming flesh. With a widening smile tugging at those perfect lips, he glanced down at the prize he held in his hands and then blinked in confusion.

“Um…” Shifting slightly, Azul looked down at the cloth tangled around Idia’s knees. “What in the name of the Abyssal depths are you wearing?”

“Er… my lucky underwear?”

“And what are those… monstrosities scribbled across them?”

“…Mr. Men characters? It’s … it’s a kid show.” Clearly Azul had never grown up with the joy of Mr. Men… hardly surprising seeing how he lived in the Coral Sea… they probably had fish characters… and no underwear. Oh Tartarus, did Azul even wear underwear!? It would probably feel pretty strange wearing them after a lifetime of just swimming around naked…

“You’re blushing.” Azul observed with some amusement, though he still cast a few bemused looks at the rather unfortunate underwear. “… Mr. Happy? Mr. Tickle? Those are positively perverse sounding and not at all what you should encourage in a small child. Not to mention, I believe this Mr. Tickle character is likely where you began your tentacle fetish.” Snickering softly, he traced the long looping arms of the cartoon character, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

“He isn’t! That’s so wrong! It’s a children’s show character! EW!”

“So then you won’t mind if I take them off you? Mr. Tickle won’t get jealous?”

“No he won’t, but Mr. Happy is becoming Mr. Impatient.”

“Well, we certainly can’t have that now can we?” Smirking, Azul tugged at the clothing, sliding the pants and underwear off then tossing them rather unceremoniously over his shoulder before crawling his way up Idia’s body and taking hold of his hoodie.

For a moment, the Shroud heir balked, embarrassment filling him as he realized that no one had ever seen him naked, not since he was a little child and even then, it had been the spectral servants of his family who’d changed and bathed him. Mother had always hated getting her hands dirty. What if he was too skinny? Too pale? What if Azul didn’t think that he was attractive enough?

Noticing his hesitation, Azul leaned forward and gently kisses his lips.

“You’re beautiful Idia, has no one ever told you that before?”

“N…no? I mean… who would? No one can see past the hair, or my lips, or the shadows always around me… I wouldn’t trust them even if they did say it.” Looking down, he did his best to hide his shame even though inside he was appalled and could feel his once eager erection begin to flag. “I… I don’t even know why you’re interested in me Azul-shi… I’m guessing it’s because I don’t really know anything about sex, even though I’m older than you and should be all elite level with it, but even now I can barely keep up with you and that no way implies that I want to stop because you’re amazing and beautiful and that thing you can do with your tongue is fantastic and I-” Cool fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him with the lightest of touches.

“You’re beautiful. If you trust nothing else I say, know that to be the truth.” Leaning forward, he lightly kissed Idia’s brilliant blue lips, savouring their taste even as his fingers slid through the flames of his hair. “Humans might find unusual colouration or adornments to be off putting, but that’s their loss. We of the Coral Reef love brilliant colours and interesting shapes. If there were other merfolk here, I’d have to be making it quite clear that I have no intention of sharing you. Granted, it would be a moot point in the end. If you were of the Coral Reef, you’d have little to do with me.” When he was met with Idia’s look of confusion, he favoured him with another gentle smile.

“This isn’t my true form, you realize that correct? So, out of the two of us, you’re the only one presenting their real face. This… what you see here, it’s a lie, no more real than the face Draconia wears to keep the masses from panicking, though my reasons are far less altruistic.” 

Idia’s heart caught in his throat as he heard the confession. Yes, he’d sort of always known that this wasn’t really what Azul or even those creepy twins looked like. They weren’t human after all, but weren’t merfolk just people with fish tails? He’d seen pictures and they’d studied them in Humanities class in first year along with the Beast kin and Fae. It was impossible to forget how Lilia had spent most of the class correcting Professor Trein on every little detail until the frustrated man had finally handed the small fae his pointer and told him that he might as well teach the lesson since he knew so much. Naturally, Lilia had promptly done just that. It had been a rather fun class.

“I don’t care what you look like Azul.” Idia stated firmly. “I love you. I think you’re amazing and brilliant and you’re beautiful no matter what you look like.”

“Did you know that merfolk… the common merfolk you see in history books… they’re not the only breed?” Azul murmured, reaching into the pocket in his jacket as he spoke. “There were once two kingdoms which thrived in the sea. You see, here on the surface world, Humans and Beastkin have a common ancestor when you go far back enough, but we’re separate from that. For us, if you go back far enough, our branches join with the Fae. That’s why we can’t breed with humans without the use of rather specific potions, we simply aren’t genetically compatible. It’s only through our fae ancestry that even that much is possible. After all, we’re cold-blooded creatures, rather far from you on the genetic tree… and some… like me… well, I’m from a separate tree entirely.”

“I’m not sure I follow.” Idia murmured in confusion, watching as Azul pulled two small vials out of the pocket of his jacket. One red, the other blue. Both had been rather painstakingly stoppered, and he held them with clear reverence.

“Back, long before humans walked the earth, the Fae fought a war amongst themselves. The Court of Flowers against the Court of Thorns. Summer and Winter, Light and Darkness. In an attempt to take the battle to the sea and claim new territory, many fae took the form of fish and mated with the creatures they found beneath the waves. While the Court of Flowers stayed up near the surface, creating the common merfolk we see today, the Court of Thorns delved deeper into the trenches, into the depths which had never known the touch of light or warmth. An eternal darkness which welcomed them as their own… and devoured them. But there is no waste in the darkness, and children were born of unions best left uncontemplated, creating a second race of “merfolk” for lack of a better term, though if you listen in the right places, you can hear the term Hadalian.” 

“Hadal… named after Hades… It’s the underworld of the ocean… isn’t it?”

“Very much so, and while none of the common merfolk ever dare approach the lightless depths, occasionally, something drifts up from the darkness and survives long enough to be found. Sometimes it’s a terrifying monster of legend which unites the mer colonies in an effort to kill it. Other times… it’s a small fry who doesn’t understand why they don’t look or think like all the others, why everyone only had to look at them to hate them.” As he spoke, Azul’s voice grew soft and thoughtful. His long dexterous fingers curled around the potion vials. 

“I spent my whole life being hated for what I was, for a dark past I was utterly ignorant of, and for so long, I was alone… growing more alone each day. When the twins found me, I was more than ready to kill myself, just to bring an end to the hatred, the mocking… the constant abuse. My parents… the one’s who found me as a fry, they didn’t understand why no one else saw me how they did. I was their child and they adored me, but they were blind in their own way, and that blindness hurt just as deeply as the blows of my peers.

“The twins saw a kinship in me, they knew where I was from even when I didn’t. They taught me not to fear the darkness, that it was a strength to be embraced, not shunned. Jade and Floyd were the only ones who’ve ever looked at me and not been disgusted, they tell me that I’m beautiful, but lies from easily from our lips, even among each other. I can’t truly trust them on this, no matter how much I might want to.”

Taking a deep breath, Azul stared deep into Idia’s eyes and held up the red potion. It looked so much like blood that it made him shiver deep down inside.

“I want to believe your words Idia Shroud.” Azul’s voice was strong and firm, but Idia could see the faint trembling in his hand which betrayed just how terrified he really was. “When you look at me, I can see how you feel about me written across your face, and it calls to that emptiness inside of me, to the tiny fry inside me who wanted so desperately to be loved and adored. The twins are worried that you’ll turn me away, but they want me to be happy, to have someone who can be my other half, the way they are with each other. I … I want you to be that other half, but before either of us take that step, I want you to see me… the real me.”

Wow, this got deep rather fast and Idia was scrambling to keep up. While this new information about the merfolk was fascinating from a scientific point of view, he could help but sympathize with the heart wrenching pain that little Azul had gone through, facing rejection wherever he went, being cast out… growing colder and crueler with every wound on his soul. Where Idia had chosen to close himself off from others, hiding from the stares and insults, Azul had dwelled on the pain, letting it carve away the softness inside him, creating something new… something stronger… but in the end, just as hollow and fragile as Idia.

In a cruel sort of way, they were so alike. Born into darkness, cast aside by those they reached out to, only to find each other years later. Perhaps the muses were right when they sang of destiny and fate? Still, as much as he desperately wanted to see Azul… the real Azul, there were a few practical problems that went along with it. Mainly, the fact that the young mer was from a completely different world, one which considered this room to be a rather hostile environment.

“Um… but… don’t you need water? If you’re in your real form, you can’t breathe the air… right? I mean… Merfolk have gills… don’t Hadalians too?”

Smiling, Azul held up his pen, the large diamond embedded within gleaming as if the stars around them were trapped in its heart.

“Sea Witch in training.” He stated with no small amount of pride. “And I would be a poor Sea Witch indeed if I couldn’t create a simple pocket of water over my gills. Though truth be told, I can survive for some time out of water, it’s just not overly comfortable.” Rising to his feet with a sort of regal grace, Azul glanced down at him. “I’ll ask this only once Idia… do you want me to proceed? You can say no if you want, and we’ll go back to simply being friends who play board games and watch anime together. I’ll still help you when you need an assistant with Ortho and keep the other Prefects off your back when you can’t deal with their annoying selves. But if I show you this, and you reject me…” His voice trailed off, the pain in it obvious, making Idia wonder if he’d tried showing it to someone else, only to be turned away. Whoever had, had been an idiot in his opinion. It didn’t matter what Azul looked like! He could have a fish head and spikes everywhere and Idia would still think he was the most amazing person he’d ever met! Sure, it might be a shock, but if anyone was worth it, it was Azul.

“I want to see you, the real you.” He stated, pleased that his voice didn’t waver once. “But… why now? We’ve known each other for two years, and been friends for most of that. You could have shown me this any time.” With a bit of a wry smile, he motioned down to his rather bare bottom half, his erection still prominent, though perhaps a tad confused as to why the sex had stopped. “Why didn’t you wait until after?”

Now it was Azul’s turn to blush slightly as he glanced down at Idia’s rather undressed state, likely only now realizing how that must look. Taking him to the edge, driving him mad with lust then telling him that they’d only proceed if he was accepted.

“I… that wasn’t my intention.” Azul stammered awkwardly, clutching the potions to his chest almost defensively as he chewed on his lower lip. “I… I just wanted to see you… all of you so badly.” A barely covered wince showed just how bad he realized that sounded, but the pale prefect didn’t take the words back.

The small show of weakness, no matter how minute, left Idia with his first real sense of control in this whole incredible situation and looking up at Azul, beautiful, brave, terrified Azul, he knew what to do.

Pulling his legs under him, Idia stood up. Their bodies were close enough to touch, but rather than reach out, he instead grabbed onto the zipper of his precious hoodie and pulled it down, inch by inch. The thick cloth parted, and with it, the thick layers of protective spells he’d woven into the garment over the years, leaving him feeling more exposed than he’d ever been in his life. Beneath, he wore a simple black tank top emblazoned with his skull icon. Last piece of clothing, last protective spell…

Taking a deep breath, he pulled it over his head and stood there, naked… in front of another person. His hair sputtered like mad, threatening to go out entirely and the feeling only grew worse as Azul’s brilliant blue eyes, which had been staring into his up until now, finally began to drift lower, taking in the full view of his body.

For the first time in his life, Idia wished that he’d worked out a little more, maybe taken better care of himself so that he could impress Azul with his buff physique. He was nowhere as impressive as say, Kingscholar or either of the twins. Styx, even that first year Jack could probably bench press him without breaking into a sweat. 

Instead of tanned skin stretched over bulging muscles, he was nothing but pale flesh over the leanest of muscles and the sharp edges of bones. There were no thick patches of hair to proudly display his masculine virility, which up until now, he’d always taken an odd sort of pride in, but now, he wondered if that might be something Azul would like to run his hands through? Instead, he was as hairless as a fish, which was likely for the best seeing as they’d likely be flames… and besides, wouldn’t a hairless body be more familiar to a merman?

Nipples, just as blue as his lips stood out starkly on his skin, proclaiming to all that he wasn’t as human as he initially appeared to be though they did stiffen in the chill air of the room. Reaching out a hand, Azul gently traced his fingertips over the small nubs, causing them to become diamond hard in seconds.

His own hand cupped that lovely, pointed chin, tilting Azul’s head back up so he could look into those eyes once more, then bending slowly, he tenderly kissed those still swollen lips, trying to show his adoration with the simple touch.

“No more masks, no more hiding.” He smiled in encouragement. “We see each other as we truly are, right Azul-shi?”

Swallowing audibly, the silver youth nodded his head. Stealing one more quick kiss, he then took a step back, his fingers trailing for a moment across Idia’s chest, as if loathing to break that last bit of contact. 

Flashing him a somewhat nervous smile, Azul began to unfasten the buttons on his jacket one at a time. The waiting was agonizing, but the view was incredible and Idia drank in the way those delicate fingers moved, the soft sound of rustling fabric, and how even now when he was practically vibrating with tension, Azul still took the time to neatly fold it and place it on the edge of the blanket where it wouldn’t be disturbed. He then repeated the movements with the silver vest, then silken shirt.

It wasn’t the first time Idia had seen Azul without a shirt on. He’d lurked around the pool often enough, usually as his tablet, on rare occasions as himself, but always when Azul had swim class. Yes, he admitted that it was sort of on the yandere side of things and was likely creepy as hell when you thought about it… but he preferred to think of himself as being brave, and those few glimpses of pale flesh, gleaming with droplets of water was his hero’s reward… one he’d never dared to claim.

This time though was the first time he could do it without feeling an ounce of shame, that he could take his time admiring smooth flawless skin that would make even the haughty Vil Schoenheit seethe with jealousy. He’d never seen anything so soft looking, it made that silk shirt seem rough and he couldn’t wait to reach out and touch it… well… why wait? This is what they were here for right?

His hand trembled slightly as he reached out, not quite bold enough to touch those candy pink nipples, so tiny and pert that they begged to be pinched and licked for hours. No, instead, he traced the elegant line of Azul’s collarbone, sliding his fingertips from one shoulder to the next, admiring the elegant bones and sleek muscles which flexed at his touch, as unused to the contact as he himself was. 

Was this real? Was this part of some potion fueled disguise? Try as he might to picture what Azul’s real body might look like, all he could come up with was this beautiful youth with a long, elegant tail as blue as his eyes, or perhaps moonlight silver to match his hair. It was sort of exciting in its own way, but he knew that drawing this out likely wasn’t helping Azul’s nerves, so with great reluctance, he pulled his hand away and gave the smaller youth an encouraging smile.

With slow and precise movements, the Octavinelle prefect began to unfasten his pants. In less stressful conditions, he most likely would have made a show of it, drawing out Idia’s desires and toying with him with his usual casual sadism, but not today. Today he was too nervous, and it was obvious in the slight trembling of his hands, or how he continued to look everywhere but into Idia’s face, as if petrified of what he might see there. Despite that, he continued onwards, too stubborn to let something as simple as stark terror stop him from a goal.

Well… how about that, Azul didn’t in fact wear underwear. That little mystery was solved, though really, it was hardly a surprise and honestly, Idia couldn’t care less, not when presented with this view of absolute perfection.

Like himself, Azul didn’t have body hair, his flesh was as smooth and unmarked as anyone could ever ask for. A lean and streamlined body spoke of a lifetime swimming through the ocean depths and Idia had no doubt that he could easily slice through the stormiest of seas without so much as a splash.

The gentle V of his Adonis belt made Idia moan softly, and it led his eyes down… down to the most perfect looking penis he’d ever seen. While only at half mast, Azul’s desire muted by his fear, he could see that it was as slender as the rest of him, without being thin, and of a rather nice length. Honestly, it was the sort of penis that made you want to reach out and stroke its smooth soft skin. Maybe even tease that delicate foreskin back while laving his tongue over the deep pink head until Azul screamed and begged for more. Even his testicles were lovely. Firm and smooth, they formed a rather dainty package, and he couldn’t keep from smiling in approval. 

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed out, unable to help himself, and saw Azul twitch slightly at the compliment.

“Well, I was hardly going to sculpt myself an ugly form.” The reply sounded stiff and forced, though Idia knew him well enough to hear the pride beneath the brittle façade. Azul had always adored compliments, especially when it came to his brewing skills. If he truly had created this body for himself, then he was more of an artist than any of Pomefiore’s vaunted potion masters. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, holding up the red vial as if it were some sort of challenge, daring Idia to back out and abandon him despite the reward being so blatantly offered. Well, Azul wasn’t the only one who could be brave… alright, maybe he was, but on occasion Idia had been known to exhibit a certain level of spine, and he was damn well going to do that now.

Looking into those lovely eyes, he gave his head a slow yet deliberate nod, determined that Azul would see nothing on his face other than confidence and desire. 

“This… will be a little shocking.” Azul warned him as he popped the stopper on the red potion with his thumb, the motion almost casual considering the gravity of the moment. “It will look like I’m in pain… don’t worry, it fades quickly enough.” With that, he knelt on the blanket and took a deep bracing breath. The look on his face coupled with the new tension in his shoulders warned Idia that there was likely more than just a “little pain” involved, and he began to mentally prepare himself. 

Before he could second guess what he was doing. Azul raised the potion to his lips and drank it down grimacing slightly at the taste. The effects were almost immediate as he dropped the vial with a strangled grunt as he doubled over, falling onto his side, his hands clutching tightly at the blanket as he curled up into a tight ball. His limbs began to shake and twitch, the muscles beneath that silken skin tensing with vicious cramps that made Idia’s own limbs ache in sympathy. 

Worried, Idia knelt down next to him and reached out a hand, unsure of how to help ease the obvious agony Azul was enduring, but not sure how to even begin. Ortho was the medic, not him. He’d only installed the proper programs, not read them! 

Pausing, his hand still held outstretched, he noticed that the pale skin between Azul’s shoulders was beginning to darken. At first, it looked like nothing more than a shadow passing over him, but rather than fading, it grew darker and spread with alarming speed. It seemed to blossom over the rest of him like frost spreading across glass, or a chameleon shifting colours, only in much faster than anything natural and Idia couldn’t help but worry that maybe… just maybe, Azul had finally made a mistake with his potions and this was some terrible side effect that was killing him and oh Tartarus, here he was just sitting here like an idiot watching the love of his life die in absolute agony! 

Panic began to fill him as he watched pale alabaster skin become a strange gleaming black which captured the light of the artificial stars and reflected it back. It was as if Azul had become the stars scape, and it was both beautiful and terrifying all wrapped into one. 

There was the harsh sound of fabric tearing, causing Idia to look at those slender, delicate hands, which were now a cool almost slate grey. Those lovely fingers were tipped with short yet wickedly sharp black talons, which while not as impressive as those sported by some members of Savanaclaw, looked more than perfectly effective for gutting someone with little effort. They certainly made short work of the blanket, tearing long strips in the once expensive fabric.

It was the claws which drove home Azul’s warning that he wasn’t like the merfolk from their lessons. None of them had ever grown anything so deadly or inhuman on their fingertips, nor had their skin turned into what looked like rather high quality oiled pvc. 

Even as he watched, the black skin coated his back, his sides, even the length of his legs, though his chest remained bare, as grey as his face, save for a slick black gorget which encircled his throat. Honestly, the impression it gave was that of a costume in some sort of S&M fantasy anime, and he couldn’t help but stare as that grey skin trailed obscenely low down his abdomen. 

It was incredibly erotic in all the best ways, though perhaps a tad jarring when he realized that somewhere along the line, Azul’s nipples had vanished, leaving his chest smooth and featureless. Sure, dimly Idia realized that he wasn’t a mammal, so would never have required them… didn’t merfolk lay eggs? Thousands upon thousands of little eggs that turned into teeny tiny fry? Still, it was surprising, and he couldn’t help but glance down at the darkness between those long legs, wondering what else evolution had chosen to do without. Just how much of him was fish, and how much was… well… other?

Wait, he still had legs? Where was the tail? Where were the scales? Azul was merfolk… er… Hadalian… whatever he called himself. Those slender limbs weren’t going to be of much use in the ocean depths, no matter how attractive they were.

As if the limbs were aware of his internal questions, they began to twitch and kick as they were wracked with powerful spasms. Having prepared himself to see them fuse together into a long aquatic tail, he wasn’t prepared to watch as they suddenly convulsed violently, the muscles bending in ways that shouldn’t be anatomically possible. It looked insanely painful and he yearned to be able to do something… anything to lessen the agony, but the nightmare wasn’t over because to his shock, the skin split apart like the petals of a flower opening. 

It was body horror of the highest level and he couldn’t quite keep from emitting a rather terrified squeak, his hands flying to his mouth as he watched Azul’s feet seem to fall into themselves. Long raw lines raced their way up his legs, the flesh parting behind them, falling open as if quartered by some invisible sadist who was cutting them into long fillets. His bones… oh Titans, there were no bones in his legs! Instead, there was only this deep purple flesh, covered in hundreds of small circular disks.

The boneless strips twisted and twined around each other like slick snakes, then as he watched, they stretched out, feeling around the edges of the blanket, exploring as if they were living, independent creatures which had somehow sprouted from that beautiful, tormented body. Between them was a thin, almost delicate looking membrane, just as shining and black as the rest of him, creating the illusion of a long and nightmarish gown.

At least the shuddering had stopped, but Azul was clearly breathing hard. Long thin lines appeared on his sides, flexing like deep open wounds, though rather than raw red, they were that same strange purple as the fillets, and after a moment, Idia’s shocked brain realized that those were gills, gaping wide as they tried to breathe the dry harsh air of the surface.

Before he could act on his own to help, one of those long snake things reached out to Azul’s carefully folded clothing and neatly delved into the breast pocket where he kept his pen. There was no fumbling around, it moved with a strange and alien sort of grace, as if it knew exactly where it was and how to get it. Wrapping around its prize, it gave a little flick and Idea could feel the tingle of magic in the air as it created a thin layer of water around those straining gills, allowing Azul to breathe more easily. 

“Ugh, I keep forgetting how much that… stings.” Azul murmured, his voice sounding sharper and clearer, with the slightest of clicks emphasizing certain sounds. It was a voice designed to be heard easily through water, but more importantly, it was the voice of someone who was drawing their breath through a constant stream from their gills rather than bellow-like lungs. 

It was at this moment that Idia realized that not only had his outward appearance changed, but his internal organs had likely been completely altered and rearranged during that agonizing transformation. No wonder he’d said that their species where nothing alike beyond the minor superficial resemblance. What he was looking at now was something wholly new, something from another world than his own. This was not just a different evolutionary branch, it was a completely separate tree! 

“…I can smell your fear you know… your horror. Do I truly look so terrible?” Though he spoke, Azul didn’t look up, he remained curled up on the floor, those long flexible tentacles curling up tightly around him, almost defensively. 

Wait… tentacles?! Azul had tentacles!!? AZUL WAS A TENTACLE MONSTER?!?! Wait, no, not monster. Never that. In all his anime, in all the vast troves of hentai he’d perused, he’d never seen a creature as beautiful as this, as mouth wateringly exotic and this time, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and stroking one of those beautiful appendages.

At the feel of his fingertips, the long, twisting tentacle snapped back, coiling itself into a knot as if it had been burned, but Idia barely noticed. He was too busy staring at his fingertips, in awe of that cool slick skin he’d felt. It had been so smooth, like glass, but also oddly soft, as if he could take that beautiful limb and squeeze it between his fingers and oh Tartarus, there was something so damnably sexy about that!

“Azul.” He breathed softly, already blushing at his own renewed arousal as he stared at those twisting limbs, his mind already imagining dozens of naughty scenarios. So many scenes he wanted to play out, so many things he wanted to experience. Titans, this was a dream come true! “Azul… just when I thought you couldn’t get anymore amazing.” 

The tightly curled figure had flinched slightly at his name, but when Idia continued, there was a slight shift in position. Those long tentacles stopped their incessant movement, as if listening to him, and a beautiful glacial blue eye glanced up over a glossy black shoulder, watching him warily. He’d never seen eyes so blue, and while dimly, he was aware that they likely hadn’t changed colour at all, against that cool grey skin, they seemed to shine with a light of their own, reminding Idia of his own hair.

“You didn’t tell me about the tentacles.” He couldn’t keep from saying, blushing a little more at the pure awe in his voice. “Why?” Reaching out once more, he stroked along the length of the nearest limb, and this time was rewarded with it tentatively wrapping itself around his hand, exploring his palm, his fingers, as if it had never known his touch before. It was impossible to resist gently tracing the edge of one of those suckers with his thumb, noting how it seemed to shift slightly to latch onto his skin with just the slightest bit of suction, feeling almost like a tentative kiss even as the rest of the tentacle twined curiously around his fingertips.

Rather than answer immediately, Azul watched him handle the flexible appendage, and while he didn’t seem capable of blushing in this new… er… old body, he certainly seemed to be giving it his best shot. 

The look on his face was a mix of raw emotion that Idia had never thought he’d see on that normally closely guarded youth. He looked hopeful, terrified, curious and a tad overwhelmed as he watched Idia explore the questing limb, his other hand now reaching out to stroke more of the tentacle’s length, amazed by the slick, almost rubbering feel of the flesh. 

“All my life… I’ve hated my body.” Azul’s voice was so soft, sounding almost ashamed of himself. While it was odd hearing him speak with this strange new cadence and pitch, it still suited him and Idia found himself relaxing a little more while he listened, even if the words tore him apart inside. “How could I not when everyone I met made it a point to let me know how disgusting I was? I didn’t have a tail, I couldn’t swim like they did, couldn’t keep up no matter how hard I tried. Then… then I saw that thing on your screen and I thought that you’d found out somehow and were teasing me, taunting me with something I could never have… then… then you started going on about how much you found them sexy… and I didn’t know what to think.”

As he spoke, the tentacle in his hand began to coil around his wrist, the tip still stroking his palm almost playfully… dare he say, flirtatiously? 

He watched as Azul looked down at his eight new limbs, then Idia’s hand, how he held the tentacle without flinching or hesitating. There wasn’t a trace of disgust in him, and he could see a certain guarded hope growing in the depths of those beautiful blue eyes. More of the little suckers attached themselves to his fingertips, bestowing dozens of featherlight kisses on his skin. 

“My… sense of touch is much more acute in my natural form.” Azul murmured softly, biting somewhat nervously at his lower lip and Idia could see that he now had little fangs in place of his incisors. They were absolutely adorable, not to mention sexy, especially when paired with those soft, utterly kissable lips which were now a few shades darker than the rest of his face, as if he were wearing a stained gloss. “Each tentacle has its own brain, its own nervous system… but they’re all linked together, so what one knows, they all know.”

“You would be so badass at a LAN party.” Idia breathed in awe. “You could be your own team!”

“Really? That’s where you went with that?” Azul’s nervous smile became a rather wry grin, and he relaxed a little further when he saw Idia’s brilliant blush. Honestly, the Shroud heir was just glad that his hair was behaving because right now, he had no idea if it was about to gutter out, or burst into a fiery conflagration, broadcasting his desire as loudly as if he screamed it at the top of his lungs. 

“You’re cooler.” Idia murmured, torn between just reveling in the moment, and indulging his scientific mind. “I thought you were always cool before, you know… sort of room temperature, but now, you’re lower than that. How do you still function? I thought cold blooded life forms grew sluggish when away from heat, but you’re from the Coral Sea, which is near freezing in the winter months.”

“Magic.” Azul smiled at him indulgently as another tentacle eased forward, stroking along his leg and twining around it, the tip stroking along his inner thigh rather suggestively and oh Tartarus, if Idia hadn’t been painfully hard before, he certainly was now. “Honestly Idia, you have your very own tentacle monster here, horny and all too happy to play out every little wicked fantasy you’ve ever had, and you want to perform a scientific study?” A delicate silvery eyebrow rose slightly in a graceful arch. “Kinky.”

“I… I mean… um… Can we? I mean… will we fit?”

“You mean, are we biologically compatible?” Azul grinned at him, those little fangs giving him an adorably fierce look even as another tentacle began to slide up his leg, teasingly stroking nerves which already sang with excitement, making the taller youth shudder and gasp in response. One by one, his internal reservations were falling away, leaving only wild desire in its wake. 

“How about we find out?” The words practically set his blood on fire and his hair flared a brilliant orange, lighting up the room as he finally realized that this was happening. It was REALLY happening! He was about to have sex! And not just any normie sex, he was going to have TENTACLE SEX with the most gorgeous and amazing person he’d ever met! This was next level! It was epic! This was a cut scene at the climax of the game right when the hidden villain reveals themselves and you know that it’s going to take every bit of skill and cunning to defeat them and you’re grinning from ear to ear even as you’re grasping your controller in suddenly sweaty hands wondering if you were ready, if you’d slotted everything correctly and did you save? But it’s too late to go back because the boss music is starting up and you know that it’s now or never and OH TARTARUS IT WAS WRAPPING AROUND HIS DICK!!!

The rather unique sensation of having that slick, cool appendage twining around his straining shaft pulled him out of his little mental dialogue so quickly that he could actually feel his brain buffering as it tried to grasp what his senses were announcing.

Looking down with widening eyes, he saw that one of those long black tendrils was indeed coiled around his joystick, squeezing and stroking, the suckers delicately catching on his sensitive flesh. The combination of the sensations made it feel as if he was receiving multiple blowjobs from every angle. 

Unable to help himself, his hips strained upwards even as the rest of him writhed on the blanket. More long tentacles slid up his body, coiling around his arms, his other leg, stroking him with cruel deliberation and finding every sensitive cluster of nerves hidden beneath his skin. Within seconds, Idia couldn’t tell up from down or left from right. Everything was awash with wild sensations and his body felt more alive than it ever had before! To go from absolutely no experience to … well, to this!! It was overwhelming and all he could do was throw his head back as he rode the wild waves of pleasure, wondering how much stimulation a body could take before the mind went mad and shorted out.

His body was a symphony, the tentacles were the instruments and Azul was the sadistic conductor, controlling every ounce of the ecstasy Idia found himself lost in. Under his guidance, they acted in perfect concert, alternating between teasing, and tormenting until his entire body hummed and the lightest of touches sent shockwaves through him. 

Heat pooled low in his belly and his penis ached from the strain of being filled with so much blood, but there was no reprieve. It didn’t matter how he writhed and twisted, the tentacles continued their relentless onslaught, stroking him intimately, their suckers kissing him, tasting him… He’d never been so out of control in his life, and never loved it so completely.

One especially long tentacle slid across his chest, tracing along the lines of his abdomen. Drawing idle circles around his navel then tickling along his ribs, it memorized the shape of his body with slow, sure movements before rearing up like a cobra preparing to strike. 

Unlike the others, this one has an almost leaf shape to its tip, and the suckers ended nearly a foot from the tip, making way for a strange sort of series of ridges on the underside. Like the serpent it resembled, it swayed back and forth almost hypnotically even as the rest of its length worked its way across his chest, the suckers pulling it along with an unending series of cruel kisses before finally reaching his nipples, now a deep shade of blue that nearly bordered on black. Unable to stop them, all he could do was watch as they latched onto the sensitive skin, already flushed with blood and rock hard. The feel of that chill flesh made him gasp in shock, but when they latched onto the achingly erect nubs, he screamed, his hips bucking wildly even as his back arched sharply enough that he’d likely pulled more than a few muscles. 

It felt like bolts of lightning searing through him, sizzling along his nerves, setting them on fire and leaving him sobbing without reservation. Worse, they didn’t stop! The cruel suction continued for what felt like an eternity and by the time they finally released him, he wasn’t sure if the stars dancing in front of his vision were from the projection, or his brain dying from lack of blood.

“Do you like it?” Azul purred playfully, as if he hadn’t just reduced the other youth to a gibbering quivering mass of thwarted lust. Coiling and stretching, those tentacles of pure lusty evil pulled their master up along Idia’s body, their movements sounding rather lewdly wet, adding yet another sensory torment to his torture. 

For someone designed for the crushing depths of the ocean, Azul managed to look eerily graceful as he moved, not that Idia could genuinely appreciate it at this moment. He was too busy weeping from frustrated need. 

That cool sleek form pressed against the entire length of his body, letting Idia feel how slick his skin was, as if he’d been coated in a thin layer of rather expensive lube. It should have felt alien and disgusting, but all he could think about was he badly he wanted to rub that gorgeous youth all over himself, how he wanted to feel every sweet slippery inch of that silken flesh, inside and out.

Always one to take full advantage of a situation, Azul reached down with one of those cruelly skillful hands of his towards the mass of coiled tentacle that was currently tormenting Idia’s cock. Unable to fight, Idia was forced to lay there, quivering in desperation, watching those tentacles shift, just enough to reveal the swollen, dripping head of his cock. The poor thing was nearly purple from the blood pressure and it twitched like mad, desperate to release the load building up within, but prevented from even the slightest reprieve. 

He watched helplessly as that clawed fingertip began to draw lazy circles around his straining head, slowly spiralling closer and closer to the dripping, aching slit. 

By this point, he was so sensitive that the slightest touch was overwhelming, but this… oh Titans! It felt like bolts of lightning shooting down his entire length, only to be trapped, sizzling in his balls as those vicious suckers latched onto his tortured flesh. They squeezed and massaged him intimately until all he could do was cry out repeatedly, unable to fight the onslaught of pleasure.

“Poor poor Idia.” That soft, cruel voice whispered in his ear as that serpentine tentacle slid forward, stroking his jaw almost tenderly, rather like an affectionate cat. “When you pictured yourself in those naughty tentacle scenes, were you perhaps envisioning yourself as the one calling the shots? Where those your cocks thrusting in and out of those tight little holes?” Sharp teeth nibbled at his earlobe while a chill tongue traced the whorls of cartilage, making him shiver even as he frantically gasped for air. “Oh my sweet, beautiful, innocent Idia, no no no. I’ve held back for far too long to give up control now.” Those lips, those teeth began to work their way along his throat, finding a cluster of nerves just beneath his ear that made his back arch when bitten. “Besides, isn’t this how battles are fought in those films you love?” 

That teasing fingertip circled a little faster even as the tentacle squeezed and stroked every inch of his flesh. The flexible tip sliding over his balls, exploring behind them, creating a chill line of pleasure as it travelled down the length of his perineum.

Idia’s eyes widened as he realized the goal of that questing tentacle and instinctively, he tried to close his legs, fully aware of what a useless gesture that was. There was no way he could stop that slick tendril from going where it wanted, from taking what it wanted. Unfortunately, even that small act of defiance was denied him as the tentacles which had been, up until now, languidly stroking his arms and legs tightened, forcing him to lay there, spread eagled beneath Azul, who smiled down at him in utter victory.

“Oh dear, Idia… I do believe that you’re losing the battle.” Despite the taunting words, the brush of icy lips against his own was tender and full of a nervous sort of tension, as if Azul wasn’t nearly as confident as he pretended to be. “But… I’m not without mercy.” He continued, the tip of his tongue tracing the plumpness of Idia’s lips as that strange tentacle slid slowly around his throat. It wasn’t tight enough to choke him, more as if it was there to increase his feeling of helplessness with the simple awareness of its weight.

“I’m going to let you choose what I fuck first.” The voice was barely above a whisper, but Idia couldn’t help but gasp loudly as that tentacle between his legs began to tease the tight pucker of his anus, brushing against it lightly but sending a series of sparks along the length of his spine. Explosions of pleasure detonated in his groin and in his brain while a ragged cry tore its way past his lips even as his fingers dug into the soft blanket beneath them.

That strange tentacle slid across his lips, letting him feel the rubbery ridges and taste the strange slick slime which coated it. Salty, musky, it was both familiar and alien all at once, but his body still recognized it on some instinctive level, causing him to grow impossibly harder.

“This is a hectocotylus.” Azul continued, flashing Idia a wicked smile as he shifted his head, tracing the tip of his tongue along the length of the strange appendage. Silvery lashes fluttered in pleasure and he sighed softly, his free hand gently stroking its slick edges. “I’m sure you can figure out what its function is.” Those long fingers continued to fondle it as if it was some sort of prized pet, and damned if the thing didn’t coil obediently around his hand, seeming to quiver happily. Oh yeah… it had its own brain…best not to dwell on that for too long, this was more than wild enough, there was no need to add in the possibility of this being a multiplayer event on top of things!

“So then Idia. Which hole did you want me to plunder first?” Favouring the tentacle cock with another playful kiss, he smirked down at his bound victim, seizing his lips once more, letting him taste the lingering flavour of the musky slime still coating his lips. “If you please me enough, I might even accept your surrender.”

Oh Titans… this was it! He was both excited and terrified… actually, perhaps a little more terrified judging by the size of that tentacle cock. Would he be able to handle it? Should he maybe ask to go slow or for Azul to be gentle? Which should he choose? Would it hurt? Would he be able to breathe? Azul wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that much for certain, but he’d definitely was evil enough to scare the crap out of him just for the thrill of it.

The thoughts all jumbled together in his brain, making it impossible to make a choice even as those lips and that tongue continued to plunder his mouth. He could feel that slick tentacle cock sliding against them as well, Azul having no issue with pleasuring the both of them at once and Idia could barely keep from moaning at how mind meltingly erotic it was. Worse, that evil little tentacle between his legs began pressing against him, its narrow tip so slick that it slid into him without any resistance, causing his back to arch and his hips buck, though whether it was to pull away, or to encourage its progress, not even he knew. 

Everything was so confusing, so arousing that all he could do was react. The tentacle slid a little deeper, not trying to breach him, merely teasing him with playful prods, ensuring that he was fully aware of just how powerless he was, how desperately he wanted more! The chill temperature only served to enhance every sensation and before he knew it, Idia realized that he was straining to spread his legs wider, his body willfully surrendering to the onslaught.

Wait. NO! No, this wasn’t how he was going to lose his precious virginity! He wasn’t some no named generic victim or some silly little background NPC who’s only purpose was to drive home just how depraved the vicious tentacle beast’s appetites were! 

He was the plucky hero of this story dammit! He was the one who’d endured all the little misadventures which had finally led to him confessing his true feelings to his beloved! This was HIS journey of sexual discovery and he wasn’t going to just lay there like some noob waiting for a respawn!

Sex Ninja Overlord Yojumbo wouldn’t just let himself be fucked by a raging tentacle beast! Oh Hades no, He’d fuck them right back and have that damn smug octopus screaming his name in ecstasy! Azul had taken a huge emotional risk in showing him his true form and he owed it to his beloved to show him the true pleasures of his Mighty Mount Olympus! 

In their own warped way, the twins had been right. Azul wanted a challenge! He needed someone who could keep up with him and shine just as brightly as he did! While Idia might not always be sure about a lot of things in life, he knew one thing for certain, and that was that he wasn’t going to lose to Azul a third time!

Granted, this was much more easily said than done and he really didn’t know how he was going to manage that, what with that cruel little tentacle poking and prodding him, slowly working him open for the main event. Oh Titans… there were two of them now!? Alternating their jabs, twining around each other, pressing against his rim and working it open bit by bit with their slick bodies. It felt incredible and he knew that if it hadn’t been for the tight grip that other vicious tentacle had on his balls, he’d have likely turned himself inside out with the intensity of his orgasm!

It wasn’t fair that Azul could do this to him so easily! He was cheating by skirting around the spirit of the rules the way he always did! It was just like that time with the dice! Sure, neither of them had explicitly said that he couldn’t immobilize Idia so that all he could do was drink in the heady ambrosia of kinky tentacle sex, shaken not stirred, and garnished with a bit of bondage! That damned Octavinelle prefect wasn’t happy until he was playing the puppet master.

Well, Idia wasn’t a slouch at games either; he also knew how to control the odds, manipulating them into his favour. As the head of the damn Game Club, he was a master strategist in his own right and it was about time Azul learned that some things in life just couldn’t be controlled!

He was Idia Shroud! Prefect of Ignihyde, Technomage supreme, Heir to a Noble… if somewhat cursed house and while he might not have long thick glistening tentacles, he had one thing over Azul. He’d had far FAR more personal experience with his own cock, AND had dumped a LOT of talent points into learning how to wield it with expert level skill! 

“Surrender?” Looking up at his overconfident tormentor, he flashed Azul a grin that would have made the twins proud; making sure to show each and every one of his teeth. The gesture was immediately rewarded by seeing that lovely smirk freeze as Azul suddenly realized that he wasn’t the only badass on the blanket. Refusing to give his opponent even a moment of breathing room, Idia leaned forward as much as the tentacles binding him would allow and licked the long hectocotylus from base to quivering tip. The oily slick it was secreting coated his tongue, and while it was rather salty, it wasn’t at all unpleasant. At least it didn’t taste fishy, that was one huge relief. 

The startled gasp the action wrenched out of Azul was worth every moment of self doubt he’d just endured and before the surprised mer could regain his equilibrium, Idia seized those lips with his own, claiming them ruthlessly with his tongue and thrilling as he felt Azul’s body shiver with pleasure.

“It’s hardly a battle if you won’t even let me fight.” He stated as he pulled back, just enough to allow himself to breathe. “Or are you scared to ride a real cock?” Another flash of teeth, his head tilted just enough for them to gleam in the starlight.

Raw, naked hunger filled that brilliant blue gaze and Idia gave himself a mental high five over having clearly turned the octopus on. Ha! Someone had a biting kink. That grin of victory turned into a bit of a startled yelp as Azul forgot his role of evil tentacle beast and tangled his fingers in Idia’s hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with a hungry moan that he felt all the way down to his toes.

“Player two has entered the game.” Idia murmured against those lips. “Do you accept the challenge?”  
“A challenge is it now?” Oops… he might have overstepped himself because those eyes now gleamed with a rather avaricious light. “Shall we sweeten the pot then?” Yup, he was in trouble. “To the winner go the spoils.” Serious trouble. Maybe he should have just let Azul stay in control, he was rapidly getting in over his head.

“Name it.” Stupid mouth! Stupid lack of blood in his brain! His penis had betrayed him!

“If you cum first, you will give me your unique magic for a day.”

“Just a day?”

“Twenty four hours.” Ugh… Azul could cause a lot of trouble if he had Idia’s Unique Magic for that long… but on the other hand… tentacle sex… it really was a no brainer.

“And when I win?”

“Oh you’re so adorable. If by some fluke of fate, you win, I’ll grant you a single wish.”

“You’re not seriously going to pop out a contract right now, are you?”

“Mmmm don’t be silly.” Azul chuckled indulgently and smiled before kissing him again, sucking hard on his tongue as those tentacles resumed their cruel torments. “We’ll sign it after I win.” Bastard!

He might have said more, but Azul had clearly had enough talking. Those cruel tentacles resumed their ministrations, though now they were no longer toying with him. They’d gotten serious, and oh Gods of Olympus, they were top tier!

“You… You said I could fight back!” He ground out as those two tentacles warring with each other against his tender entrance slid in a little deeper than before, causing him to grit his teeth as that molten pool of heat building inside him sent plumes of sparks through his nether regions. “C… can’t do that… if you’ve got me… all tied up!”

“You’re talking too much, did you know that?” Azul purred, that tentacle penis stroking playfully across his jaw, toying with him. 

At least pride prevented his opponent from outright cheating and the bonds around his wrists loosened, allowing him to reach down and grab onto those slick hips, pulling Azul more firmly onto his lap.

The tentacles squeezing his cock slid away, causing him to gasp loudly as the sudden rush of freely flowing blood. It was a close call, he’d nearly lost the battle right there and then, but Idia had spent a few months playing at the thrill of orgasm denial, and honestly, what halfway decent technomage didn’t know how to compartmentalize? After years of teaching his body to ignore its physical needs, no matter how desperate in order to finish his latest project or raid goals, he was able to hold onto his tremulous self control… barely.

“Do ensure you get the right hole Idia dear.” Azul grinned down at him fully aware of how close victory had been, but willing to play with his food for a little while longer. “I wouldn’t advise fucking my ink sack. While it _is_ rather sensitive, the ink is rather difficult to wash off and would require some… creative explanations.” Despite his words of warning, he took hold of one of Idia’s hands and slowly slid it along that thin gown-like membrane which grew like webbing between his tentacles. Like the rest of him, it was slick to the touch and the way it reflected the starlight around them caused it to shimmer beneath his fingertips. 

Several tentacles rearranged themselves to allow him to slip his hand beneath Azul’s body and Oh Sweet Sibyl, he was even softer down there! Sleek muscles felt like wet silk and his hand slid easily over the smooth, featureless planes until they came across a slight pucker which fluttered beneath his touch. Unable to help himself, he mimicked Azul’s earlier actions, tracing along its edges with the tip of his finger, feeling powerful muscles twitch and contract in response. 

The entire length of Azul’s body trembled at the touch and he made the oddest sort of mewling purr which would have been impossible for a human throat or lungs but was so utterly erotic he that could feel his own testicles clench. 

“Ink sac.” The beautiful mer moaned, burying his face against Idia’s neck, his body practically vibrating from that simple touch. Hmmm, it seemed that Azul had overestimated himself and not taken his sensitivity to touch into account. “Careful.” Despite his words of warning, Idia could feel him struggling not to press down onto the intruding digit even as the muscles tightened around his fingertip.

Flashing him a warning look, Azul slid his hand back a little further and while he was reluctant to say farewell to that little pleasure button, he couldn’t resist gasping softly as that beautiful body pressed against him, so perfectly. Silvery white lashes fluttered as he found where Azul was guiding him, his fingers sliding across a second tight little hole.

“Yes… yes there.” Azul purred, kissing along his throat, the tips of those sharp little fangs pricking his skin, only to then be soothingly stroked by that lovely tongue. “That’s… mmmm that’s perfect.” His hips began to move in a slow circle as he spoke, rubbing himself against Idia’s fingers in encouragement and really, at this point, self control was a thing of the past. Not needing any further prompting, he slid his finger into that cool tight passage and was rewarded with another of those absolutely brilliant sounding mewling purrs of encouragement. “I’ve already gotten myself ready for you.” Those lips whispered in his ear, favouring his lobe with a little nip. “So don’t you dare keep me waiting, because the battle is about to begin.”

So distracted by this new discovery, Idia had completely forgotten about their mutual challenge, but he was quickly reminded as those tentacles began to work at him once more, this time sliding deeper into his body as they twined around each other.

Their narrow bodies were so thin and slick that it didn’t hurt at all, not that he’d figured that Azul would want to cause him pain, but he’d studied up on sex rather obsessively, especially when he’d realized that he much preferred men to woman and he knew that the first few times were… rather uncomfortable. 

Instead, they felt rather pleasurable, stretching him slowly as they wound around each other, moving inexorably deeper into him, chilling his flesh from the inside out. Another tentacle joined them, sliding a little deeper than the others, leaving him gasping and blushing at the thought of having three of the limbs inside him. 

Now he could feel a burn, the stretching of muscles as they sought to accommodate these lusty intruders, trying to adjust itself to shapes which nature had never intended. At least the limbs were soft and squishy, allowing his inner muscles to adjust slowly as they coiled back on themselves, seeming to almost pulse inside of him.

The chill of their touch did nothing to ease the growing fire inside him and he knew that his hips were rocking back and forth, trying to press them deeper even as his legs spread wider in silent entreaty, begging Azul to take him, to fuck him hard and utterly wreck him. 

All previous embarrassment and shame were forgotten in the rising tide of his lust and he moaned Azul’s name like a mantra over and over again, causing him to break off of teasing that lovely little silken pucker in favour of grabbing onto Azul’s slick hips. His fingers dug into that soft flesh hard enough that had the lovely mer been human, he’d wear the bruises for weeks afterwards.

“Don’t worry about hurting me.” Azul moaned softly even as he canted his hips forward, sliding his slick underside against the length of Idia’s cock. “You can be as rough as you want.” He could barely understand the words, his own heart was beating so fast that he was having trouble breathing. Hurt Azul? No… he could never hurt Azul. He loved the beautiful and enigmatic mermaid. Everything in his life had been directing him to this moment, this perfect union of flesh and body where they would become one in the most intimate sense! It was fusion! It was a power up! It was levelling to an ascended class and he still couldn’t believe that it was really happening!

“Stop thinking so much Idia and fuck me.” Realizing that Idia’s brain was locked in his mental options menu once more and unwilling to wait, Azul slid a tentacle around the base of that straining shaft. The thin coiled limb stroked the length playfully, suckers lightly grasping at rock hard flesh as he moved it into position beneath him and pressed down with a groan of absolute bliss. 

The feel of the head of his penis sliding into that cool body snapped Idia back to the immediacy of the moment. Crying out loudly, his hair burst into a brilliant blaze as that slick flesh pressed against him, welcoming him with a tight squeeze, as powerful muscles slowly parted. It was nothing like he’d felt in all of his experimentation, nothing like his wettest of dreams or more fevered fantasies. All of those failed to fully encompass the full Imax 3D experience! He could literally feel explosions bursting in his brain, hear trumpets blast a victory song and the cheer of the crowd echoing in the air around them! 

Every sensation grew more intense, more focused as those tight silken muscles quivered around him, trying to grip him tightly. This time, their own slickness worked in HIS favour, and he could feel himself sliding deeper inside as elastic flesh stretched to accept his girth.

He’d never felt anyone so intimately before, never been so close! He could feel Azul’s pulse like a tide on a stormy ocean, pounding frantically around him and every minute flexing of his body seemed to stroke his length. those muscles quivering… feel that staccato pounding of multiple hearts beating against him as his pulse pounded, frantic with desire. It was overwhelming in all the best ways!

This was it… the moment of truth, the act which would cast aside the last of his boyhood tethers and make him a man! It was his first foray into true adulthood and he-ACK!! His entire body stiffened as those twisting tentacles pressed against something inside him which sent sparks shooting off through his body. Lines of electricity tore along his nerves, creating a wild current that went from the tip of his penis to the depths of his balls and there were suddenly twice as many stars around them! His entire body jackknifed in shock and he nearly bit his tongue as he cried out loudly enough that half the school had to have heard him.

He had no idea what Azul had done, was it some sort of spell? Some secret merfolk talent or some trick with his tentacles? Even now, his body seemed to jerk from the aftershocks, and he was honestly amazed that he hadn’t cum right then and there!

It was small condolence that Azul was faring no better. His hips rolled and twisted as he rode Idia’s cock, rising and falling in slow, rhythmic movements, seeming to be perfectly in control as always. The illusion was shattered by the way those clawed fingers dug into his back, how his breath quivered against Idia’s skin as he struggled to keep his soft, needy cries quiet.

Opening his mouth, he tried to speak, to thank Azul for that searing pleasure, to ask him how he’d managed that… to beg for it again, but his tongue couldn’t form the words and his mind was caught in a maelstrom of pleasure.

The tentacles which had been so cruelly tormenting him slowly stilled and slid out of his body, drawing forth such a moan of despair from Idia that he nearly wept at the terrible feeling of utter emptiness they left behind… until he felt something larger press against him.

Oh Tartarus! The hectocotylus!

The tentacles still wrapped around his thighs pulled his knees up higher until they bracketed Azul in on either side, and Idia could feel how exposed he was, even with that long draping membrane covering his buttocks with their silken veil. 

The thick tentacle stroked over his entrance, letting him feel its length, its girth, the way it flared so intimidatingly, not to mention the ridges! How was he going to survive this!?

Drawing in breath to give voice to his sudden nervousness, the words were driven away as Azul rocked back, drawing in the last of his cock inside him, engulfing his entire length within his body. The sensation was electric! It made his hips jerk up sharply as his fingers tightened once more on those lovey soft hips.

The tip of that incredible tentacle pressed against his anus, meeting little resistance after the battles of its brothers and though Idia instinctively tried to clench, it had little effect. He could feel himself stretching wider and wider, his body straining to keep the intruding shaft at bay, but his muscles were too relaxed, the flesh too slick.

Not even that tight ring deep inside his body could hold it at bay, and he cried out loudly, his hips thrusting faster and harder as he felt it breach him, slipping deep into his body and leaving him feeling so stuffed that he was positive that he was going to explode!

Ever the gentleman, even in the throes of passion, Azul held the tentacle still, allowing Idia to adjust to the girth, the feel of it, and the strange way its weight pressed against his anus. Then, it began to slowly curl and twist inside him, stroking him like a finger deep inside his body, exploring him so intimately that even now, buried balls deep in the Octavinelle prefect, he couldn’t help but blush hotly.

To make matters worse, two more tentacles slid between his legs, stroking his balls teasingly, then squeezing them tightly, ensuring that he wasn’t going to cum yet from the doubled stimulus of being buried inside Azul even as he was being slowly fucked to within an inch of his life! It was so cruel that he could feel tears edging his eyes even as he thrust up hard, earning a loud yelp of pleasure from his tormentor.

As if sensing his thoughts, that evil tentacle began to slowly rock back several inches, then thrust forward once more, burying itself even deeper inside his body, stretching him wider with every thrust until he had no idea how he was going to survive this with his sanity intact. Every movement, every shift stoked the heat inside his body, and then… then those rubbery ridges found that spot deep inside him that had sparked those bursts of lightning along his nerves. 

If he’d thought those thin, smooth tentacles were bad, this was a far crueler torture as each ridge stroked that bundle of nerves, coaxing the pleasure to new heights over and over again without giving him a moment of reprieve. 

Before he knew it, he was screaming and thrashing, utterly lost in the wild pleasure tearing him apart, and Azul, the merciless bastard refused to let up. Worse, he rocked harder on his cock, squeezing and twisting with such consummate skill that all Idia could do was thrust up wildly. Utterly lacking in any skill or rhythm, he hoped that pure enthusiasm would carry him through to the blistering end, because he could feel it rapidly approaching.

“N…no… not yet.” Azul gasped out, those tentacles squeezing his balls hard enough that Idia screamed, his brain short circuiting as his glans threatened to burst from the building pressure. “Promised… ng! I promised that I’d fuck all your holes…” The words were forced out in explosive bursts, torn out of him with every brutal thrust and Idia had no idea what he was talking about, nor did he care at this moment. All he wanted was to ride that tsunami to release, to explode deep inside that body and bathe that icy core with his molten heat!

A tentacle pressed against his lips, demanding entry, and in his endorphin overloaded mind, Idia didn’t even think about refusing it. Opening his mouth obediently, his lips curled over his teeth in order to protect the tender flesh which slid over his tongue, leaving a slick salty yet musky trail in it’s wake. 

It wasn’t until he felt the strange rubbery ridges that his eyes opened wide and he realized that this wasn’t an ordinary tentacle, it was another hectocotylus! Azul had two!?! How was that even remotely fair? How was he supposed to compete with that!? Dammit, the other prefect truly was a tentacle monster, just like in the movies! Cheating octopus! He hadn’t even thought to specify the number of genitalia one could bring into the battle!

Not quite as patient as its counterpart currently jack hammering its way through Idia’s ass, this one wasn’t as content to wait for him to adjust, and it began to slide in and out of his mouth, claiming every inch of it ruthlessly.

At least it was careful to not delve too deeply, allowing him plenty of room to breathe, even if it was limited to his nose. The ridges stroked his tongue playfully even as the tip slid across the base of his teeth, teasing him, daring him to bite. It wrapped around his tongue, slid down his throat, stopping just short of setting off his gag reflex, then drew back, only to slid forward once again, practically quivering in anticipation.

He’d never been so full in his life! Pummeled at both ends by the large phallic tentacles, pushing his limits and beyond! His entire body was trembling, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the chill, the strain or the ever building pressure inside of him! All he knew was that there was a little mini count down timer in his brain, warning him that he was rapidly approaching critical mass. If he didn’t drop this boss soon, it would all be over!

Realizing that the only way to beat Azul was to play just as dirty as he did, Idia reached up with one hand and grasped the tentacle filling his mouth. Rather than pull it out, he began to stroke it, teasing the flared edges with his fingertips, stroking the rubbery ridges and finding a little hidden fold beneath the last of them. 

Prodding it with his fingertip caused the whole tentacle to tremble, and Azul cried out loudly, gripping Idia tightly around the shoulders as he buried his face in his shoulder, those sharp teeth finally breaking flesh and drawing blood. Not that he cared at this moment, even those little pains only added to his pleasure. 

The tentacle buried deep inside his ass shuddered almost violently, its thrusting skipping several beats, becoming erratic as Azul fought to keep his self control. Hot lines of pain lashed as Idia’s back and he knew that he was likely bleeding, but the pain only further emboldened him. 

Sensing a turning of the tables, Idia redoubled his efforts on the sensitive organ, sucking hard on the tender flesh, his fingers stroking the ridges, squeezing that little fold with his thumb massaging it in faster and faster circles. His other hand took advantage of Azul’s distraction to slide once more beneath that silken mantle spread out atop his loins.

It wasn’t easy finding that lovely little button of pleasure, what with Azul writhing and thrusting, but he certainly knew when he’d reached it because Azul bit him hard, screaming against his flesh even as a bit of cool wetness dribbled into the palm of his hand. Both tentacles began to thrust frantically now, losing their earlier rhythm as the true battle reached its proverbial climax.

Pleasure built up between the two combatants, reaching nearly intolerable limits. Idia’s body grew slick with sweat despite the cool flesh of his lover, and while Azul couldn’t sweat, he was certainly trembling hard, the slits along his sides open wide as they drew in great gulps of the enchanted water surrounding them.

Unable to keep up the sustained dual assault, the tentacle in Idia’s mouth attempted to pull away, but Idia held firm, sucking hard even as he pumped at the thick, rubbery flesh. One tiny part of his mind gibbered in panic, wondering what he was going to do when it finally blew its load. Would he swallow it? Would he be covered in icy slick seed? Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be soon. He could feel the way it began to twitch deep inside, the entire muscular length spasming as it struggled to hold back the inevitable. 

It wasn’t the only one showing obvious signs of strain. Idia couldn’t breathe, his heart was pounding so hard that he was positive that at any moment, it was going to shatter through his ribcage and race out through the door, but he refused to surrender. That lovely little pucker trembled and tightened in response to his rapid stroking and his hips thrust up so hard that he could hear the wet slap of flesh on flesh echo through the room. How he wasn’t hurting Azul was beyond him, but it felt so good that his conscience ceased to worry and simply dove in with the rest of him in plundering that beautiful body, holding nothing back!

That tentacle still buried so deeply inside him continued its ruthless onslaught, stroking against that bundle of pleasure until he could feel his toes curling from the intensity of it all. It twisted and pressed in harder, deeper, filling him to the limit and beyond. 

Then… he could feel it shudder almost violently inside him, a spasm shook its entire length and he could feel the long muscular limb flex and bulge. An icy wet rush filled his bowels, adding a new level of sensation into the mix that caused him to finally lose that last little bit of control. It didn’t matter that Azul had a death grip on his balls, they were done and were claiming their victory or exploding into bits of fleshy shrapnel!

Throwing his head back, Idia howled as that hot molten rush of pleasure tore through him, creating a chain reaction that had him bucking and writhing against Azul. His hair blazed brightly enough that it caused the stars to vanish for several seconds, burning the afterimage of its brilliance onto their retinas.

Finally giving in to the inevitable, the tentacle in his hand seemed to explode, spraying short bursts of slick seed out of that small, folded ridge. There was so much pressure behind that initial burst that he could even feel the powerful contractions along the entire length of the limb as it painted long creamy strips across the blanket.

Still giving voice to the wild pleasure tearing through his own body, he grabbed onto Azul’s body and with one quick movement, managed to flip them over, pinning the octopus beneath him as he drove himself into that smaller body. Now, his greater weight worked for him, allowing him to thrust harder, deeper, burying himself as deeply as he could get into that beautiful form. Burst after burst of searing heat shot down the length of his cock, spraying deeply into that shuddering body and Idia felt as if there was no end to the near volcanic spray. 

Still his pleasure didn’t abate, driven onwards by the tentacle shuddering inside of him, the liquid ice battling with his own molten heat until he could swear that he could hear the hiss of steam rising up off their bodies as the two opposite elements clashed in titanic battle.

Azul was also lost in the throes of climactic passion, his eyes had rolled back in their sockets, his lashes fluttering wildly as his head lolled back, exposing that gorgeous gleaming throat with its fine network of tendons, veins and soft sweet meat just begging to be tasted. The natural dark colouring which formed that gorget of gleaming, starlit flesh was like a beacon, and as he watched that pulse pound beneath the skin, he let out an almost bestial snarl of raw, animalistic need.

Unable to help himself, he bit down on that beautifully vulnerable throat, feeling the slick lubed layer nearly turn his fangs away, then the resistance of surprisingly tough skin beneath. Despite these natural defenses, they were unable to prevent him from sinking them into that delicious flesh, from tasting cool blood wash over his tongue, and Titans, it was the most incredible taste he could ever imagine! It tasted of dark hidden places, of chill waters and salty depths, of life, of power… of Azul. It was Ambrosia.

He’d always been told that he’d recognize it the instant he tasted it, but he’d always pictured it tasting sweet, like fine candy mixed with cheap energy drinks. This… oh Sibyl, this was so much better, and he never wanted to forget it.

Slowly, their wild writhing slowed, and panting bodies grew lax against each other. Overcome with a sudden wave of absolute exhaustion, Idia sank down next to Azul, feeling his spent member sliding out of that still twitching hole in a rush of warm seed.

Moaning softly at the loss, Azul tucked himself in tightly against his body, his own tentacle carefully sliding out of Idia’s much abused passage, causing him to wince at the sudden tenderness, then the gaping emptiness its absence left behind. Icy liquid slid out of him, coating his thighs, but his body felt so overheated, that he welcomed the rather pleasant chill.

Tentacles, now moving sluggishly in their lassitude slid around him, holding him close. The suckers only lightly clung to his flesh while the very tips stroked him gently, much the way a lover’s idle fingers might. There was so much tenderness in the gesture, that Idia couldn’t help but smile and nuzzle the lovely little head still buried tightly against his shoulder.

Blue blood coated that glossy black skin, mingled with splashes of brilliant crimson, the sight of the two caused Idia to wince slightly, worried that he might have done far more damage than intended, but when he reached out to touch the edges of the strangely coloured wounds, Azul moaned softly, sounding far too pleased for someone who was gravely injured.

“Mmmm not yet.” He mumbled, his voice muffled by Idia’s flesh. “I’ll heal us in a minute. Just… want to bask for the moment.” Not having the energy to argue, he instead wrapped his arms around the smaller body and simply held him close. 

A sense of utter euphoria filled him, dulling the pain of his many injuries. They simply didn’t feel all that important, not when compared to just laying there and holding Azul, feeling the gentle stroking of those tentacles and staring up at the stars.

“You cheated by the way.” A smile tugged at Idia’s lips as he spoke, gently running his fingers through that moonlight bright hair, growing wider as he saw a brilliant flash of blue beneath a silvery eyelid. “You didn’t tell me you had two of those things.”

“Hmph. Silly biped.” Azul murmured, tucking his head back into the crook of his shoulder, his cool tongue lapping at the spilled blood gathering there. “It’s hardly my fault that you chose to assume that a creature with three hearts, nine brains and ten arms would only have one cock. Simple logic should have warned you otherwise.”

“Brat”

“Gamer Geek.” There was a slight pause, then Azul spoke in a somewhat softer voice. “I ruined your blanket with my ink… sorry about that.” Idia didn’t bother to point out that the blanket had already been ruined during the transformation… and the jiz, then the ink. Really, it was a lost cause and should likely be burned before someone saw it, but Idia would likely keep it and tuck it away as a memento of this amazing experience… hopefully the first of many.

“You let me win.” He replied after a short period of silence. Glancing down at his hand, he saw that it was indeed stained a deep black, nearly as dark as Azul’s body. Hopefully the lovely youth knew of something to help wash it off or else Idia was going to be wearing gloves for the next few days. Ah well, that was Future Idia’s problem, and fuck Future Idia. He was always talking smack about past Idia.

Reaching over, he gently cupped that lovely little chin and tilted Azul’s head up. Staring into those huge shining blue eyes, he couldn’t help but lean in and steal a little kiss, tasting their blood mingling together was even sweeter than his previous taste, and it left his head spinning. “Why?”

“Hmph, overconfidence perhaps?” Azul smiled sweetly, but Idia knew him well enough to not be fooled. He’d purposefully pointed out how sensitive he was to touch, then showed him that little nub of pleasure by his ink sac. Not to mention how he’d held off Idia’s own pending orgasm for as long as possible. No, Azul was far too clever a strategist for that. 

“Perhaps I was curious as to what you’d wish for.” Leaning forward, Azul stole another kiss, this one slower and deeper, the tips of their tongues stroking each other tenderly for a moment before he pulled away, curling up happily against Idia, using his head as a pillow. “Besides, I can always talk you into another contract for your Unique Magic later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing porn, it's fun and a great way to just blow off a little kinky steam, but trying to write tender tentacle porn was certainly a challenge. Forget the tropes, Azul wouldn't want to actually hurt or traumatize Idia, and Idia wants Azul to feel all confident and sexy in his body. What I'd originally intended to be a quick one shot tentacle sex scene turned into quite the event!
> 
> I went through so many different ways for that final scene to play out. about fifteen pages got scrapped because it just wasn't working and I had to redo it. Also, they kept talking. There actually was a big long segment where Idia just kept asking Azul all sorts of biological questions regarding his body, which while it did put Azul at ease, it sort of killed the sexyness of the scene, so I went with Azul just telling him to shut up and fuck him. Heh. Ever the eloquent one there. 
> 
> There was also a section of Idia mentally babbling about his tentacle cock dildo collection and if he was still considered a virgin after using them. Heh.
> 
> Originally, Idia was going to have adorable little video game controller undies but surfing through pinterest for something utterly unrelated, I came across the Mr. Men pics and remembered how perverse I'd always found some of their names to be. It seemed perfect for Idia's undies.
> 
> I do like the idea that there are different breeds of merfolk in the Coral Sea. It's my way of explaining why Floyd, Jade and Azul are much more fish than human rather than simply being half and half. Also, the three of them are all deep water creatures which can be found in the Midnight Zone and lower. Let's hear it for happy little head cannons, though when I read that the deepest layer of the ocean were called the Hadal layer, named after Hades, it just seemed to make awesome sort of symmetry for these two misfits.
> 
> There will be a few little short stories to accompany some side scenes. Such as Idia's wish, The Raid against the Twins to keep them occupied... and possibly Ortho finding the blanket and asking uncomfortable questions. Also, Azul studying up on tentacle porn.  
> heee.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh don't worry my lovely little pervs. There's more to come because there's no way I'm starting off the New Year by NOT writing tentacle sex!  
> Also, please let me know any other fun pairings for sweet little Azul, or the twins. Were the rumours Idia has heard true? Is Azul tarting it up and learning aaaaall about human biology the fun way?  
> So far, this is separate from Blood in the Water, so while it's possible that Azul does enjoy an eel sandwich on occasion, they're not the tightly knit little poly unit of doom they are in that series.  
> Anyway, now to write more sex!!


End file.
